Un Antiguo Pasado, Un Futuro Incierto y Un Legado no Deseado
by Applejack Spix
Summary: ¿Creen que la vida de un alicornio es facil? ¿creen que en verdad era el destino que ellos querian para sus vidas? pasen y les contare la vida de Shining Star, desde su regreso a Ponyville hasta ciertas cosas que le pasaron a futuro, si quieren saber cuales fueron los invito a que lean esta historia medio rara, es mi primera historia asi que pueden aver fallas
1. Introduccion

**Introducción**

Bueno antes que nada una explicación, este es el primer fanfic de My Little Pony que escribo, en cuanto a mis personajes diré que si eres un alicorn-hater abstente de leer esta historia, también cabe aclarar que el personaje presentado en esta historia no es mi OC insignia, mi OC es un unicornio, lo explico por qué luego no quiero que me estén atacando en los reviews

También recalco que este OC: Shining Star, no va a ser como todos dicen en sus quejas de los alicornios, tan marysue y demás tal vez en algún momento se los pueda parecer pero ese es su problema, no mío, tiene poderes tal vez algunos les parezca básicos a otros ya muy avanzados, pero como todo unicornio (como Twilight) deben aprender diferentes hechizos a lo largo de su vida

Otra cosa que recalco es que aun no se de cuantos capítulos constara esta historia, ahí los que quieran seguir hasta el final se les agradecerá que lo hagan, también pueden dejarme un review para decirme si les gusto o no, recuerden se mejora con las criticas positivas

Ahora les dejare un poco de descripción de mis personajes

Rey Nockturn: El antiguo y poderoso rey de Ecuestria, padre de Celestia y Luna, se suponía que el al igual que la reina Solaris eran un mito en las historias que oía Star, pero al final el resultado será impactante

Reina Solaris: La antigua y poderosa reina de Ecuestria, madre de Celestia y Luna, se suponía que el al igual que el rey Nockturn eran un mito en las historias que oía Star, pero al final el resultado será impactante

Shining Star: Un alicornio, que no busca fama, ni gloria, solo quiere tener una vida como la de cualquier pony normal, solo que el detalle de ser alicornio no lo deja tenerla, guardia real y muy bueno para la magia igual que sus familiares, desde cierta edad está en desacuerdo con sus padres por ciertas decisiones que tomaron para el sin su consentimiento

Solar Dust: Una alicornio que es lo exactamente opuesta a Star, engreída y altanera, solo piensa en ella y en su propio bienestar, es lo que digamos la princesa de papi y mami, se la pasa molestando a Star por lo cual siempre se la pasan peleando, pero pronto se darán cuenta que deben dejar a un lado sus diferencias (igual que Star no es tan marysue lo recalco)

Best Player: (Este es el OC de un amigo, pero con su debido permiso lo uso en esta historia) Un pegaso muy distraído, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa pegado a los videojuegos, es el mejor amigo de Star, aunque él piensa que debería ser más relajado lo cual siempre ocasiona discusiones entre los dos, siempre lo mete en circunstancias muy locas, y casi siempre termina en desastres de los que lo deben rescatar

Sapphire: Como todo unicornio, para entrar a la escuela de magia de la princesa Celestia, Star tuvo que hacer el examen de admisión, lo que dio como resultado el nacimiento de la dragona, asistente y confidente de Star y menos negreado que Spike, y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a Star en lo que se le ofrezca

Time Weather: Madre de Star (pegaso), es con la única que más o menos se sigue llevando algo bien, pero también es reprochada por las decisiones que tomaron ella y GoldeN Star, le duele mucho que su hijo sea tan distante con ellos

Golden Star: Padre de Star (unicornio), es la principal razón de la división entre ellos y Star, antiguo guardia real y principal fuente de problemas para Star, se la pasa pelean con su hijo, la relación entre ellos si es muy distante debido a esto

Master Science: Hermana menor de Star (unicornio), es a la única de la familia que Star frecuenta mucho, buena para la magia y la experimentacion, ella siempre busca una excusa para pasar tiempo con su hermano ya que lo quiere mucho (digamos que en idioma de Twilight, Star es el BBBFF de Master Science) no entiende por qué Star se distancio tanto de sus padres y tal vez se deba por que también nunca se lo han explicado bien

Algunos irán apareciendo conforme avanza la historia y bueno por supuesto estarán todos los que ustedes conocen, incluyendo los background y antagonistas, espero que tenga buena lectura ;)

Nota: A lo largo de la historia para marcar diferencias use el siguiente método, cuando sean pensamientos siempre estarán encerrados en paréntesis y cuando narre Shining Star será con letra cursiva, si llegan a surgir otros metodos le avisare


	2. Capitulo 1: El Comienzo de Algo Extraño

******Aqui el inicio de este fanfic medio raro espero que lo disfruten, sin mas que agregarles tengan muy buena lectura, comanse un muffin y smile, tratare de actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible**

**Capitulo 1: El Comienzo de Algo Extraño**

_Dicen que el destino es algo que se elige, que cambia conforme el paso de los años, que cada quien es libre de escribirlo, ES MENTIRA, yo pienso que el destino es algo que se dicta, algo que se decide antes de que uno nazca, antes de que tú puedas decidir si quieres eso o no y tengo pruebas de ello, soy Shining Star (Star para abreviar) y empezare a contarles desde que esta pesadilla comenzó._

Hace mucho tiempo en el reino de Equestria, había dos reyes que gobernaban con sabiduría y amor, manteniendo la armonía entre todos sus súbditos, todas las clases de ponis y de criaturas existentes en el reino, para esto el rey Nockturn usaba su magia para traer la noche y la reina Solaris usaba su magia para traer el día, pero como todo lo bueno no duro para siempre…

Era una hermosa mañana en la antigua Canterlot, el rey Nockturn paseaba por los jardines de muy buen humor, hoy se cumplían 11 meses desde que la noticia de que iba a tener un potro le fue dada por el médico de la familia real, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que uno de sus guardias hizo volver a la realidad.

"Disculpe su majestad"-dijo Fly Drop

"Ah mi leal guardia, dime ¿a qué se debe esto?, según recuerdo dije que no quería a mi escolta personal cuando trato de relajarme"-dijo Nockturn

"Pero es importante su majestad"-dijo Fly Drop

"¿A si? ¿y qué es eso tan importante para que deba interrumpir mi descanso?"-dijo Nockturn

"Pues que me envía el médico y su majestad la reina a decirle….."-dijo Fly Drop pero fue interrumpido por el rey

"Por dios, ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar?, debo correr, gracias Fly Drop"-dijo Nockturn y salió corriendo rumbo al castillo

Nockturn estaba sus aposentos junto con Solaris y el médico real, los dos reyes por fin habían sido bendecidos con una hermosa potrilla, de pelaje blanco y crin y cola rosas

"Esta en perfecta salud majestades"-dijo el pony medico

"Y es hermosa, igual a su madre, mi pequeña Celestia"-dijo Nockturn

Pasaron muchos años, y la pequeña Celestia crecía, pero no era lo único que florecía, en ese año los reyes serian bendecidos nuevamente, Nockturn y Celestia esperaban afuera de los aposentos de los reyes

"No entiendo por qué mama se puso así de rara"-dijo Celestia

"No te preocupes, está bien, solo es algo… algo normal mi pequeña"-dijo Nockturn

"¿Normal? ¿cómo lo sabes papa?"-pregunto Celestia

"Pues por que esto ya paso una vez, cuando tu naciste"-dijo Nockturn

"Oh ya veo ¿y dime como naci?"-pregunto Celestia

"Ah pues pues, te lo digo cuando crezcas"-dijo Nockturn

"¿Y por qué no ahora?-pregunto Celestia

"Pues pues pues…."-tartamudeo Nockturn

De repente la puerta se abrió y Nocturn se sintió aliviado al no tener que contestarle aun a su pequeña hija

"Su majestad ya puede pasar"-dijo el pony medico

"Se lo agradezco, Celestia quédate aquí cuando puedas entrar te aviso"-dijo Nockturn

"Si papa"-dijo Celestia sonriéndole al rey

Dentro de los aposentos se haya la reina con un bulto a lado de ella

"¿Cómo esta cariño?"-pregunto Nockturn

"Bien, mira es hermosa, nuestra pequeña Luna"-dijo Solaris

"¿Luna? ¿significa que tenemos otra potrilla?-pregunto Nockturn

Esta alicornio era de pelaje y crin y cola azules pero uno más fuerte que el otro

"Si mi rey, ¿algún problema?"-dijo Solaris

"Bueno hubiera preferido un potro pero que se le va a hacer"-dijo Nockturn

Ambos reyes rieron pero su felicidad solo duraría unos pocos años, después de algunos años del nacimiento de la pequeña Luna, Equestria cayó en guerra con los grifos, en una de estas batallas la reina resulto gravemente herida, en el castillo yacía Nockturn con su moribunda esposa en sus aposentos

"No no no no, por favor no me dejes"-decía Nockturn enloquecido

"Temo que ya no puedes hacer nada mi rey"-dijo débilmente Solaris

"Lo siento debía protegerte"-dijo Nockturn

"Y lo hiciste, ahora debo dejarte mi profecía"-dijo Solaris

"De acuerdo"-dijo Nockturn

"Aquella que herede mi cargo será un yegua nacida de padres comunes, sin embargo será una alicornio, debe vivir una vida común antes de tomar el cargo, de esta forma comprenderá mejor como ejercer el cargo"-dijo Solaris (almacenada en la bóveda de profecías del castillo de Canterlot)

Dicho esto la reina alicornio falleció y el rey desde ese momento decidió acabar la guerra y cumplir con el encargo de Solaris, pero el rey al acabar la guerra puso su vida en riesgo, y una fatídica noche un asesino de los grifos rezagados logro entrar al castillo y herir de gravedad al rey, en su lecho de muerto el les entrego otra profecía

"No papa por favor no te vayas"-sollozaba la aun pequeña Luna

"Esto es normal hijas mías"-dijo Nockturn muy débil

"La última vez que dijiste eso fue cuando mama murió"-dijo Celestia

"Lo sé hija, pero ahora deben escucharme, lo que diré es una profecía y deben poner atención"-dijo Nockturn

"De acuerdo"-dijeron Luna y Celestia

"Aquel que herede mi cargo será un semental nacido de padres comunes, pero será un alicornio independientemente de eso, deberán dejarlo vivir una vida común, y lo más importante no dejar que se entere hasta que esté listo"-dijo Nockturn (almacenada en la bóveda de profecías del castillo de Canterlot)

"Deben cumplir esta y la profecía de su madre con las instrucciones de dejarlos vivir una vida común y que no se enteren hasta que estén listos"-dijo Nockturne

Y con lo último de las fuerzas que le quedaban el rey puso un hechizo que concedía la inmortalidad a todos lo alicornio existentes, pasaron los años y las princesas ejercían sus cargos como sus padres lo habían hecho, sin embargo nunca quisieron nombrarse reinas y lo mismo seria para los sucesores de los reyes, Luna y Celestia pasarían mucho tiempo antes de encontrar a los sucesores….

_Parte borrada del relato por ordenes de la princesa Celestia, guardado en los archivos de Canterlot_

Celestia después de los sucesos ocurridos con Nightmare Moon, siguió buscando sola, aunque siempre en sus búsquedas sintió el vacio que le hacia el no tener a su hermana con ella ayudándola, con el paso de los años Celestia se dio por vencida y cancelo su búsqueda, después de mucho tiempo recibió la noticia de dos nacimientos poco usuales y decidió investigarlos, al ver a los dos potros supo que su búsqueda por fin había terminado…..

Relato de los Días Antiguos

(Nota: El relato de arriba seria el original, el que le cuentan a Star está muy modificado)

"Y eso es todo"-dijo Time Weather, una pegaso color azul turquesa

"Crees que yo sea el príncipe de la historia"-dijo Shining Star, un pequeño potro acostado en su cama

"Hijo es solo una historia ficticia, que nuestras princesas salgan solo es coincidencia"-dijo Time Weather

"Puede ser real mama"-dijo Star

"(Es más real de lo que crees) Tu ganas, es real, ahora a dormir mi pequeño poni"-dijo Time Weather

Time Weather apago la luz y vio como su potro se dormía, después se dirigió a su cuarto donde su esposo la esperaba para dormir, Time Weather entro en su habitación y empezó a hablar con Golden Star

"Espero que no le has dicho nada, sobre tu sabes que"-dijo el unicornio color blanco

"Claro que no, siempre le ha matado la curiosidad esa historia, es todo querido"-dijo Time Weather

"La princesa Celestia fue clara, ni una palabra del asunto hasta que esté listo"-dijo Golden Star

"Lo sé pero me siento tan mal ocultándoselo, sabiendo el final de un relato que le fascina, sabiendo lo que le depara"-dijo Time Weather

"Yo también, pero debemos ser firmes, no debe enterarse lo pondría nervioso"-dijo Golden Star

Mientras en la habitación del potro, una presencia se apareció de la nada, como si hubiera surgido de la misma oscuridad de la noche

"Todo está perfecto, las instrucciones fueron claras y concisas, no hubiera esperado menos, pero aun falta demasiado tiempo"-dijo la presencia

Así como apareció, la presencia desapareció sin dejar rastro, mientras que en la habitación solo audible por el potro se quedaron unas palabras en el aire

"Dulces sueños Shining Star"-decía la voz de aquella extraña presencia

El potro se movió un poco y siguió durmiendo como si nada fuera de lo ordinario hubiera pasado

_Los años pasaron y en ese tiempo madure, yo era como cualquier potro, excepto por un detallito, era un alicornio y aun más extraño era que no pertenecía a la realeza lo cual intrigaba a muchos ponis, pero siempre hubo algunos que me aceptaban por más extraño que pareciera, según mis padres yo era un poni especial, como di tener alas y cuerno juntos fuera lo más normal, después de crecer unos pocos años mis padres me enrolaron en la escuela de vuelo en Cloudsdale, ahí pase casi toda mi niñez, hasta que aprendí todo lo que podía de vuelo y me tuve que trasladar a Canterlot a estudiar magia, al crecer mi hermanita mis padres sin previo aviso decidieron dejar nuestro pueblo natal y venirse a vivir a Canterlot, yo nunca los perdone por alejarme de "ella", después de acabar mis estudios me enliste en la guardia y desde ese momento me valí por mí mismo, nunca volví a tener un buen tacto con mis padres como antes, pero mejor hablemos de cierto día en el que empezaron ciertas circunstancias_

Shining Star se dirigía a la sala del trono a hablar con la princesa Celestia pues según una carta que le había entregado su dragona Sapphire necesitaba hablar con él, al llegar entro y vio a la princesa sentada en su trono

"¿Quería verme majestad?"-pregunto Star quitándose el casco y haciendo una reverencia

"Si teniente Star, pero acércate por favor"-dijo Celestia

Star se acerco más hasta llegar a la base del trono

"Te tengo un trabajo Star"-dijo Celestia

"¿De qué trata majestad?"-pregunto Star

"Necesito que escoltes a una unicornio llamada Twilight Sparkle a Ponyville"-dijo Celestia

"(Ay genial Sparkle) ¿Ponyville?, ¿puedo saber el motivo?"-pregunto Star

"De momento solo confórmate con eso, ya después sabrás el porque"-dijo Celestia

"Está bien, me alisto y salgo enseguida, y en un rato vuelvo a mis labores"-dijo Star

"Oh hoy no volverás a tus labores Star"-dijo Celestia

"¿Disculpe majestad?"-pregunto Star

"Quiero que te tomes unas vacaciones en tu pueblo natal, ¿acaso pasa algo?"-pregunto Celestia

"Es que, con todo respeto majestad, no necesito vacaciones, además tengo una responsabilidad con usted y con el capitán Shining Armor"-dijo Star

"Hable con él, y no tiene problema en que tomes vacaciones, además si no quieres hacerlo por tu voluntad, lo hare una orden"-dijo Celestia

"(Diablos, tontas ordenes) pero yo, es que…"-dijo Star pero fue interrumpido

"Pero nada, no te hagas del rogar, solo tomate un tiempo, después de todo trabajas muy duro"-dijo Celestia

"Está bien majestad, si usted insiste"-dijo Star

Star salió de la sala del trono y se sumió en sus pensamientos

(Bien eso, estuvo raro, por que me resistía a tomar vacaciones ¿qué diantres me pasa? ¿será que por fin el régimen de mis padres me altero? ¿que acaso no quiero volverla a ver?, por otro lado escoltar a Twilight, un trabajo que de plano no me gusta, de todas la ponis que podía escoltar por qué me tuvo que tocar con la cerebrito regañona, no la toleraría ni aunque fuera mi familiar)

Sin darse cuenta Star había llegado ya a su casa, se sumió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta, además de que su casa estaba algo cerca del castillo, abrió la puerta y entro para empezar a empacar

"Sapphire ven acá"-llamo Star a su dragonaSapphire bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con Star

"Y bien ¿qué quería la princesa?"-pregunto Sapphire

"Que escoltara a Twilight a Ponyville y que me tome unas vacaciones"-dijo Star

"Uy y como toleras tan bien a Twilight, pero espera ¿vacaciones? genial por fin un descanso"-dijo Sapphire muy animada

"Bien no hablemos mas y ayúdame a alistar las cosas, presiento que esto será largo"-dijo Star

"(Por mi esta genial tener vacaciones largas pero por ti no) tu mandas Star"-dijo Sapphire

Y así Star con la ayuda de su dragona empacaba cosas de su casa, que él sentía le serian útiles

"Todo listo Star, incluso Fawkes ya está en su jaula"-dijo Sapphire

"Bien espero que si "ella" encuentra esto a donde lo telestransportare lo comprenda"-dijo Star

"Lo entenderá Star, lo que no se aun es donde nos quedaremos"-dijo Sapphire

"(Es verdad, supongo que mis padres no conservaron la antigua casa) ya veremos haya en Ponyville, nos veremos en un rato mi mascota"-dijo Star

Fawkes lanzo un graznido como diciendo de acuerdo, Star se preparaba para teletransportar todo lo que había empacado cuando de repente un estruendo e la puerta hizo que se distrajera, en la puerta rota estaba un pegaso con una consola portátil en la pesuña, era Best Player (Player para abreviar) el mejor amigo de Star

"Ups, lo siento Star, ya estaba abierto"-dijo Player

"Otra vez rompiendo mi puerta, por andar distraído, enserio Player cuando vueles o camines deberías dejar esa cosa"-dijo Star señalando al consola

"Nah, no lo necesito, siempre he visto a donde voy mientras juego"-dijo Player

"Si claro, para romper mi puerta cada vez que vienes"-dijjo Star entre dientes mientras reparaba la puerta con su magia

"Oye, ¿vas algún lado? pensé que no tomas vacaciones"-dijo Player al notar el equipaje de Star y Sapphire

"No lo hago, la princesa Celestia insistió, debo escoltar a una unicornio a Ponyville y quedarme ahí"-dijo Star

"Dijiste ¿Ponyville?, genial ¿puedo ir contigo?"-pregunto Star

"¿Y tú qué rayos vas a hacer a Ponyville?"-pregunto Star muy extrañado

"Pues quiero ir a ver a una amiga que vive ahí, además necesito bajar la cabeza de la nubes ¿la captas?"-dijo Player

"Que tiene de malo Cloudsdale, es muy bonita ciudad"-dijo Star

"No me malinterpretes, pero quiero estar alejado un rato de mi trabajo en el clima"-dijo Player

"(Jajajaja esa estuvo buena Player) uy si como si trabajaras tanto"-dijo Star

"Oye de donde crees que saco el dinero para mis juegos"-dijo Star

"De tus papas"-dijo Star

"Pues te equivocas, yo trabajo, no tanto, pero trabajo, además puedo pedir una transferencia, para ayudar con el clima en Ponyville"-dijo Player

"Si lo que sea, puedes venir, ve a empacar te veo en Ponyville y ve donde te quedaras, por que conmigo no"-dijo Star

"Oh Star eres tan malo, está bien ya lo arreglare"-dijo Player

Player salió de la casa, sin romper la puerta de nuevo y se fue volando a Cloudsdale por sus cosas mientras Stra volvía a lo que estaba haciendo

"Bien ahora si"-dijo Star

Acto seguido hizo brillar su cuerno, sus cosas empezaron a ser rodeadas por su magia y en un segundo desparecieron

"Bien, Sapphire súbete a mi espalda es hora de irnos"-dijo Star

"Tu mandas"-dijo Sapphire y se subió a la espalda de Star

Star salió de su caso y volteo a darle una última vista, sabía que volvería algún día, pero por lo mientras le dio un último vistazo, después se elevo en el aire y visualizo a lo lejos Ponyville

(Después de tantos años volveré, después de tantos años la volveré a ver, ¿seguirá tan hermosa como la recuerdo? y aun más importante ¿estaré preparado para lo que se me avecine con este regreso? solo se que estoy listo, hagámoslo)

**¿Y bien, que les parecio? si les gusto abajito hay un boton dejenme un review que no cuesta nada :)**


	3. Capitulo 2: Una Cita con el Pasado

**Siento no aver podido actualizar antes mis lectores, pero pues los examenes de la prepa no me han dejado, fuera de eso aqui les dejo este capitulo, tengan buena lectura**

**Capitulo 2: Una Cita con el Pasado**

Star seguía en el aire hasta que un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos

"OYE STAR, VEN NECESITO HABLARTE"-grito un poni desde el suelo

"¿Pero qué? ¿quién me grita?"-dijo Star

Star descendió con lentitud y cuando llego al suelo enfrente de el vio a su hermana, Master Science

"Supe que te vas ¿es verdad?"-pregunto Master Science

"(Sapphire te voy a matar, se que le enviaste una carta) si es verdad"-dijo Star

"Pues vine a despedirme, te extrañare mucho hermano mayor"-dijo Master Science llorando mientras abrazaba a su hermano ignorando que Sapphire estaba en su espalda lo que hizo que la estrujaran en el abrazo

"Oye oye, que me vaya no significa que no puedas visitarme"-dijo Star rompiendo el abrazo

"¿Lo dices enserio?"-pregunto Master Science secándose las lagrimas

"Claro, solo debes tener tiempo, no sé, unas vacaciones de la escuela y listo, a y también que te dejen nuestros padres"-dijo Star

"Ah eso me recuerda, me dijeron, que te dijera de su parte que te tienen buenos deseos y que te apoyaran si decides algo"-dijo Master Science tratando de disimular la mentira pero Star se dio cuenta de ello

"Si como no, ellos ni siquiera te dijeron eso ¿verdad?"-dijo Star

"No, ya sabes como son, nunca les gusto tu sabes que"-dijo Master Science

"Pues ellos tuvieron la culpa, yo no tengo que rendirles cuentas"-dijo Star

"¿Ya podemos irnos?"-pregunto Sapphire molesta

"Tiene razón, debo escoltar a cierta unicornio y se me hace tarde hermanita"-dijo Star

"Bueno, buen viaje hermano mayor, nos vemos"-dijo Master Science volviendo a abrazar a su hermano y a estrujar a Sapphire

"Ah y hermanita, trata de no incendiar o explotar la casa con tus experimentos (no sin que yo esté presente para fotografiar la reacción de nuestros padres) ¿de acuerdo?"-dijo Star de nueva cuenta rompiendo el abrazo

"Lo intentare"-dijo Master Science poniendo cara de angelito **(pero endemoniado diría yo)**

Master Science se alejo y Star se puso en camino a donde lo esperaba el carruaje, cuando llego vio la presencia de dos guardias **(pegasos)** mas, la de Twilight, la de Spike y de su hermano Shining Armor

"Ya te dije hermano estaré bien"-dijo Twilight

"Aun así cuidate mucho Twily"-dijo Shining Armor

Star llego cerca del carruaje y entonces hablo

"Bien señorita Sparkle (ay que fastidio), capitán Shining, hoy seré su escolta hasta Ponyville por ordenes de su majestad, pónganse cómodos usted y su dragón"-dijo Star

"Oye Star espera"-dijo Shining Armor

Sapphire se bajo de la espalda de Star para que este se pudiera poner el arnés del carruaje pero entonces Shining Armor tomo a Star y lo alejo un poco del carruaje para hablar con él con algo más de privacidad

"¿Que se le ofrece capitán?"-pregunto Star

"Sabes que cuando estemos fuera del trabajo deberías olvidar esos tontos lineamientos, además estar charlando con un amigo y que me diga eso es raro, no estamos en el entrenamiento"-dijo Shining Armor

"Bien, ¿qué pasa Armor?"-pregunto Star

"Cuídame muy bien a Twily por favor"-dijo Shining Armor

"(Ni lo pienses, no voy a ser su niñera) por supuesto, no te preocupes"-dijo Star

"Gracias Star te debo una"-dijo Shining Armor

"No es nada Armor, eso hacen los amigos, ya verás que la vuelves a ver cuando menos te lo esperas, por cierto ¿cómo te va con Cadance picaron?"-pregunto Star

"Star aquí no, aun Twily no sabe de eso, pero ya que preguntas bien"-dijo Shining Armor sonrojándose

"Me alegro, bien se hace tarde y según la princesa tenemos un itinerario algo apretado"-dijo Star

"Nos vemos Star, nos vemos Twily"-dijo Shining Armor

Star se puso el arnés del carruaje con su magia y así también se volvió a colocar a Sapphire en la espalda, y entre él y el pegaso salieron volando con el carruaje, seguidos por el otro pegaso, el viaje a Ponyville fue algo corto o a Star se lo pareció por alguna extraña razón, o tal vez se debiera mas a que estaba muy sumergido en su mente

El carruaje aterrizo en el centro del pueblo, los ponis lo observaban muy detenidamente, ya que era extraño, no todos los días se veía llegar un carruaje real a Ponyville, Twilight inmediatamente se bajo de él para cumplir el mandato de la princesa Celestia

"Gracias caballeros"-dijo Twilight y se alejo

"(Ay menos mal que ya me la quite de encima, hasta nunca cerebrito) bien compañeros aquí los dejo"-dijo Star quitándose el arnés ya que Sapphire ya se había bajado de su espalda y lo estaba esperando

El carruaje volvió a despegar y se alejo en dirección a Canterlot, mientras Star lo observaba desde abajo

"Bueno Sapphire, vamos por nuestras cosas, súbete a mi espalda"-dijo Star

"Tu mandas, pero debo preguntar ¿las teletransportaste a donde creo?"-pregunto Sapphire subiéndose a la espalda de Star

"Si, ya veras, tenemos que visitar a alguien"-dijo Star

"Te refieres a "ella"-dijo Sapphire

"Si, no quiero hacerla esperar, por que quiero hacerle una pequeña broma"-dijo Star

"Como tú quieras"-dijo Sapphire

Star se puso en marcha en dirección cierto lugar, no le fue difícil recordarlo, ya que era el primer lugar en todo Ponyville en el que quería estar y más por cierta poni

El día avanzaba, pero situémonos en otro lugar, para ser especifico Sweet Apple Acres, de ella se veía salir a una unicornio con el estomago hinchado con un dragón a su lado

"Nos vemos, Twilight, vuelve cuando quieras"-dijo Applejack

Applejack suspiro y siguió cosechando para los preparar la comida de ese día junto con su familia, se dirigió a un árbol y lo pateo, después volteo para ver si no había caído ninguna manzana podrida en la cesta, pero entonces vio una manzana verde flotando en el aire, esta por ser verde, no se notaba que la rodeaba una aura mágica verde característica de cierto poni

"(¿Pero qué diantres pasa aquí?)"-se pregunto Applejack

De repente la manzana fue atraída en dirección a los adentros del huerto de manzanas

"Oye vuelve aquí"-dijo Applejack

Al llegar a cierto punto la manzana se dirigió a un árbol, y se elevo hasta llegar a aquel que la atrajo, Applejack noto esto y se acerco al árbol, cuando llego escucho a alguien hablar en susurros apenas audibles

"¿Quién esta ahí? devuélveme esa manzana ladronzuelo"-dijo Applejack molesta

"Mmmm siempre me han gustado las manzanas del huerto de los Apple, nadie las podría cosechar mejor, es especial cierta poni que estoy viendo"-dijo Star pero por estar entre las ramas del árbol Applejack no lograba verlo

"(Esa voz, se me hace vagamente familiar) ¿quién eres?"-pregunto Applejack

"¿Acaso estás diciendo que no me recuerdas?, no te culpo después de todo me fui hace mucho tiempo"-dijo Star aun desde el árbol

"(¿Sera él? ¿será posible?) ¿Star, eres tú?"-pregunto Applejack

Star entonces bajo volando con sus alas del árbol y se dejo ver por Applejack

"El mismo, ¿cómo has esta manzanita?"-dijo Star

"Star, volviste"-dijo Applejack y acto seguido corrió a abrazar a su viejo amigo

"Oye, algún día tenía que volver, solo corroboro que todo está como lo deje, bueno ya ni tanto, solo mírate, por cierto bonita cuite mark y bonito sombrero"-dijo Star rompiendo el abrazo

"Lo mismo digo, pero tú también mírate, veo que cumpliste tu sueño dulzura"-dijo Applejack admirando la armadura de Star al igual que sus extraños artefactos en las alas

"Si que lo hice, pero ni Canterlot, ni Cloudsdale se comparan a mi lugar favorito, Ponyville (y mas por que tu estas aquí, oh por Celestia está más hermosa de lo que recuerdo)"-dijo Star

"¿Y que trae a este vaquero de nuevo por estos lares?"-pregunto Applejack

"Unas vacaciones"-dijo Star

"Mmmm creía que los guardias reales no tomaban vacaciones, en especial tú que eres muy… eh Star tienes unos bracitos azules alrededor de tu cuello"-dijo Applejack fijándose en los brazos de Sapphire

"¿Qué? a si, Sapphire, te quiero presentar a Applejack"-dijo Star dándose media vuelta para que ambas se pudieran ver

"(Así que "ella"***** es Applejack vaya que es como me la describiste Star, bueno quitándole lo amelendrado) hola"-dijo Sapphire

"Wow, otro bebe dragón, y yo que creía que la única que tenia uno era la unicornio que vino hace rato"-dijo Applejack

"(Ay tenias que mencionar a Sparkle) pues no, todos los estudiantes de la escuela de magia de la princesa Celestia tenemos uno, es parte de la admisión"-dijo Star

"Vaya que me impresionas Star"-dijo Applejack

"Bueno, se hace tarde y supongo que los dos tenemos ocupaciones importantes así que no te quito mas el tiempo, en especial por que todavía tengo que ver donde me quedare junto con Sapphire y mi mascota"-dijo Star

Star estaba a punto de irse pero Applejack lo detuvo en el acto

"Alto ahí dulzura, ¿no tienen donde quedarse?"-pregunto Applejack

"Pues te diré que no, dudo mucho que mi antigua casa aun sea de mis padres"-dijo Star

"Oye y si se quedan aquí"-dijo Applejack

"Oh no Applejack, no me gustaría causarte molestias"-dijo Star

"Nah no es ninguna molestia dulzura, puedes quedarte en el cuarto sin uso de la casa, después de todo Big Mac y la abue Smith te conocen, no habrá inconveniente"-dijo Applejack

"Bueno, entonces está bien, iré por mis cosa"-dijo Star

"Si quieres llévate una de las carretas para que no se les dificulte tanto, tu instálate, yo debo seguir cosechando, eso si después me ayudaras Star"-dijo Applejack

"Pero claro (siempre es un honor, por ti hasta te cultivo todo el huerto yo solo)"-dijo Star

Star se dirigió a otra parte del huerto a recoger sus cosas, para irse a instalar a la casa de Applejack con la ayuda de Sapphire, mientras se ponían a hablar ya que Sapphire quería saber ciertas cosas de lo que había hecho Star hace un rato

"Oye solo hiciste eso para que te dijera que te quedaras, a mi no me engañas Star, después de todo se lo que sientes por ella"-dijo Sapphire

"Claro que no lo hice, en primera no sabía que tenía un cuarto extra y segundo, eso que Sapphire, lo sabes y yo se lo diré pero después, ahora calla y sígueme ayudando a subir esto"-dijo Star empezando a subir sus cosas a la carreta

"(Claro Star, lo que digas) entendido, pero ¿por qué no usaste mágica para teletransportalas al cuarto?"-dijo Sapphire

"Para no sorprender a los demás Apple, no se les haría habitual ver cosas de alguien, sin saber que llego, además es por respeto hacia los demás"-dijo Star

"Bueno ya, no necesito tus clases de modales en este momento"-dijo Sapphire

"Mira mejor calla que aun debo ajustar cuentas contigo Sapphire"-dijo Star

"¿Y ahora que hice?"-pregunto la dragona fingiendo que no sabía de lo que estaban hablando

"Sé muy bien que por tu causa llego Master Science a nuestra casa, le enviaste una carta y no te servirá de nada tratar de negarlo"-dijo Star

"(Rayos, Star sí que es difícil de engañar) está bien me descubriste, pero oye ¿qué tal si no vuelves a ver a tu hermana durante un largo tiempo? es por eso que lo hice"-dijo Sapphire

"(Ah descuida la volveré a ver pronto, cortesía de ciertos ponis) en verdad te sorprendería lo que pasaría en algunos días"-dijo Star muy seguro de lo que decía

"Bien, todo arriba Star, hasta el plumífero rojo de Fawkes"-dijo Sapphire

"Bien pues vámonos"-dijo Star

Star se coloco el arnés de la carreta y Sapphire se subió a su espalda de nuevo, mientras se dirigían a la granja Star se sumió en sus pensamientos de nuevo, últimamente le pasaba mucho y no sabía el por qué

(Bien, estoy de vuelta y esta vez se lo diré, planeaba hacerlo ya hace tiempo, pero gracias papas, arruinaron mis planes terriblemente, y luego queriéndome presentar unicornios para que saliera con ellas, fue peor que Player con esas pegasos, pero bueno fuera como fuera yo siempre solo tuve ojos para una yegua, pero aun así esta maldita inseguridad me mata ¿qué tal si no le gusto? ¿y qué tal si dejamos de ser amigos por esto? NO, debo pensar positivo y todo me saldrá bien, gracias de nuevo papas, creo que después de todo si me pegaron su negatividad)

"Oye Star"-dijo Sapphire medio asustada

"¿Ahora qué Sapphire?"-pregunto Star

"No has sentido la rara sensación de que somos observados"-dijo Sapphire aun con miedo

"Por favor Sapphire aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros, Fawkes y como media milla de manzanos"-dijo Star

"Si tu lo dices"-dijo Sapphire restándole importancia a su extraño presentimiento

Pero la pequeña dragona tenía razón, ya que a lo lejos a la sombra de uno de los manzanos estaba la misma extraña aparición de antes, pero ahora con una capucha negra y en efecto observaba a Star y a Sapphire mientras se dirigían a la granja

"Excelente, excelente, todo marcha bien o al menos algo, me preocupa lo de su situación con sus padres"-se dijo la aparición

Y como si se tratara de una parte de la sombra del manzano, esta aparición volvió a desaparecer a través de ella

El día seguía avanzando, pero es tiempo de situarnos en otro poni, Rainbow Dash después de hacer unos cuantos movimientos limpio el cielo de Ponyville completamente, dejando atónita a Twilight y también a Spike

"Deberían ver sus caras, me caes bien Twilight, deberíamos salir alguna vez"-dijo Rainbow Dash antes de salir disparada

Rainbow Dash iba volando a toda velocidad, pero a unos cuantos metros se hallaba Player jugando mientras volaba

"(Bien, demostrarle a esa flacucha que soy veloz me fue muy fácil, nadie es más veloz que Rainbow Dash)"-pensaba Rainbow Dash

Mientras por el otro lado

"(Al fin mejorare mi record, y esta vez nada lo impedirá)"-pensaba Player

Se acercaban más y más el uno al otro, hasta que la colisión fue inevitable, ambos pegasos cayeron al suelo uno a cada lado

"Lo siento, no te vi"-dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se levantaba

"(Ay mi record, no de nuevo) no te preocupes, no paso nada"-dijo Player parándose del suelo

"Espera, ¿eres Player?, ¿el pegaso más divertido y soquete que he conocido?"-pregunto Rainbow Dash

"El mismísimo, pero oye no soy soquete"-dijo Player

"Si como no Player, no has cambiado en nada"-dijo Rainbow

"Lo mismo digo, veo que aun te apasiona la velocidad"-dijo Player

"Si y tú sigues con tus traumas con los videojuegos"-dijo Rainbow Dash

"Oye ya no todo son videojuegos, ya trabajo"-dijo Player

"Que otro poni te crea eso Player, tu no trabajarías ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello"-dijo Rainbow Dash

"Pues el dinero para mis consolas y juegos no cae del cielo"-dijo Player

"No eso lo sé, cae de los bolsillos de tus padres"-dijo Rainbow Dash

"Ya basta, no bromeo si trabajo"-dijo Player

"Vale, te creo solo bromeaba contigo Player, pero dime ¿qué te trae aquí?"-dijo Rainbow Dash

"Pues quería visitarte y pues también para acompañar a un amigo es su estadia"-dijo Player

"¿Y dónde está el?"-pregunto Rainbow Dash

"Ah eso, luego lo veré, por ahora debo ver donde me dormiré"-dijo Player

"(Ay como si crear una casa de nubes fuera tan difícil, bueno para ti tal vez si Player) ¿no tienes donde quedarte?"-pregunto Rainbow Dash

"Nah, me quedaría en una nube si es preciso"-dijo Player

"(Si te creo capas Player) puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres"-dijo Rainbow Dash

"(No era lo que tenía en mente pero funcionara) ¿segura?"-pregunto Player

"(De nuevo con eso, como si fuera difícil construir o adosar un cuarto a una casa de nubes, pero se te comprende por ser Player) si claro, será divertido"-dijo Rainbow Dash

"Entonces está bien por mi"-dijo Player

"Bueno sígueme, si es que puedes seguirme"-dijo Rainbow Dash desafiantemente

Rainbow Dash salió dispara dejando a Player despistado

"OYE RAINBOW ESPERAME"-dijo Player que también salió disparado pero al poco de avanzar volvió a volar lento

(Ah que se adelante, luego pido indicaciones para llegar a su casa, ahora debo romper mi record)

Y así Player volvió a su juego mientras volaba lento en la dirección en la que se dirigió Rainbow Dash, pero ahora trasladémonos con otro poni que iba a tener problemas con cierta poni imperactiva o quizás no, Star caminaba por Ponyville para recordar ciertas cosas de su pasado

(Casi todo está como lo recuerdo, obviamente hay cosas han cambiado desde que era un potrillo y aun vivía por aquí, pero bueno voy a recorrer el pueblo para reconocer los lugares y así ver a ciertos ponis que conos…)

Pero el pensamiento de Star se interrumpió ya que cierta poni rosada que está enfrente de el, lo estaba viendo detenidamente

"Hola, tú debes ser nuevo, me llamo Pinkie Pie y es un gusto conocerte"-dijo Pinkie tendiéndole su pesuña a Star

"Pinkie, hola ¿cómo a estado la poni fiestera?"-dijo Star estrechando su casco con el de Pinkie pero ella aun no lo reconoció

"Es curioso, conoces algo de mí, pero yo no recuerdo conocerte"-dijo Pinkie

"Pinkie, no me digas que tu también no me recuerdas, y yo que pensaba que conocías a TODOS los residentes y antiguos residentes de Ponyville"-dijo Star

"Mmmmm con que antiguo habitante eh"-dijo Pinkie poniendo cara seria para pensar

"Si, te daré una pista que es muy obvia, dime ¿cada cuando conoces a un alicornio que no sea la princesa?"-dijo Star desplegando sus alas

"Ah ya recuerdo, eres ese potrillo alicornio que conocí el día que fui a Sweet Apple Acres por primera vez, y también el que estaba enamorado de Apple…."-dijo Pinkie pero Star le tapo la boca

"Veo que ya me recuerdas, pero por favor Pinkie, no digas "ese asunto" tan abiertamente"-dijo Star muy apenado

"Upsi, lo siento Star, pero bueno ya que te encuentro, planeaba hacer una fiesta para darle la bienvenida a una poni nueva y estoy invitando a todos para que conozca amigos y no esté tan sola, ¿quieres venir?"-dijo Pinkie

"(Creo que se refiere a Sparkle, di que no di que no, no que tal si luego se pone triste y empieza a actuar tétricamente, no prefiero evitar eso, además Sparkle haciendo vida social eso lo tengo que ver) me encantaría, incluso te llevare a otro nuevo que también debe de andar por ahí (ummmmm tal vez a Player le vendra bien conocer a Pinkie)"-dijo Star

"Genial, mas ponis por conocer, bien te veo a ti, a Applejack y a quien sea que vayas a llevar a la hora del crepúsculo, en la biblioteca del pueblo, ¿crees que se sorprenda? ha ha ha"-dijo Pinkie

"(Uy como es Sparkle, se sorprenderá pero no tan eufóricamente) pues la verdad no se Pinkie pero pues tal vez si se sorprenda"-dijo Star

"Eso espero, bien Star debo planear una fiesta, te veo en unas horas"-dijo Pinkie antes de salir corriendo a una velocidad impresionante

(Y bueno ahí va el poni mas imperactivo que he conocido, como siempre he dicho, parece que comió mucha azúcar y de paso se tomo una cafetera completa, bien seguiré recorriendo el pueblo y después busco a Player, aun faltan unas horas para el crepúsculo)

***El "ella" lo puse para que ustedes los lectores sepan a quien se refería Star en el capitulo anterior, obviamente Sapphire ya sabía quién era "ella" recuerden que Star le cuenta casi todo (si no es que todo)**

**¿Y bien, que les parecio? si les gusto abajito hay un boton dejen su review que nada les cuesta :)**


	4. Capitulo 3: Una Pesadilla con Legendas

**De nuevo siento no aver podido actualizar antes mis lectores, pero ahora si estuve muy ocupado (tambien en el puente por cuestiones familiares), pero no los aburrire con eso, ya estamos de vacaciones asi que creo que en esta semana podre subir varios capitulos, pero por lo mientras les dejo este  
**

**Capitulo 3: Una Noche de Pesadilla y de Legendas**

El crepúsculo se cernía sobre Ponyville, ya faltaban menos horas para la celebración del sol de verano **(o el día más largo del año) **Star, Player y Sapphire llegaban a la biblioteca, tal parecía que Twilight aun no se asomaba por ahí, como era de esperarse Star encontró a Player en una nube jugando como siempre, después de bajarlo casi a rastras se pusieron en camino

"Aun no entiendo ¿por qué venir a donde según tu se alojara Twilight?, no se supone que te cae súper mal"-dijo Player

"(Ay pero que listo eres Player) si pero pues, cierta experiencia (aterradora) me hizo ver que nunca hay que negarle a esta vieja amiga"-dijo Star

"No se Star, me gusta el fiestón pero la verdad no sé, aun debería volver a encontrar a Dash"-dijo Player

"Si y yo debería estar en cierto lugar, pero ya que no dudo que Pinkie invitara a todo poni te aseguro que ella estará ahí"-dijo Star

"Si tu lo dices, oye ¿me devuelves mi consola?"-dijo Player

"A pero por supuesto que NO, es una fiesta Player y hasta que no acabe no te la devolveré, debes socializar"-dijo Star

"(Si que es amargado, ay en fin si quiero mi consola devuelta debo hacer lo que dice) si tu lo dices Star, pero viniendo de ti es raro"-dijo Player

"(Y dale con eso) ya cállate, no empieces de nuevo con eso, puedo ser mas sociable si me lo propongo, el problema es que cierto asunto el cual tu sabes, los ponis a veces se intimidan por eso"-dijo Star tristemente

"Ya ya ya, no se me ponga meloncolico, ellos no saben del buen amigo que se pierden"-dijo Player

"Es melancólico Player y gracias, bien llegamos (a la futura casa de Twilight, nota de nuevo visitar la biblioteca de Ponyville con menor frecuencia)"-dijo Star

Star toco y la que abrió fue la poni rosada imperactiva, luego luego los vio, agarro a los dos **(dije 2 por que técnicamente Sapphire estaba en la espalda de Star)** y los introdujo dentro del árbol

"Bien Pinkie aquí está el nuevo y esta es mi dragona Sapphire"-dijo Star mientras Sapphire se bajaba de su espalda pero Pinkie ya no le prestaba atención, ya que se estaba presentando con Player

"Hola mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, tú debes ser el nuevo que dijo Star que traería, es un gusto conocerte"-dijo Pinkie estrechando su casco con el de Player

"(Ahora veo que Star tenía razón con lo de imperactiva) es un gusto Pinkie, me llamo Player y creo que…"-dijo Player pero se dio cuenta que Pinkie ya no le prestaba atención

"Bien ahora sigo, con la dragona, hola mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, es un gusto pequeña"-dijo Pinkie

"(Odio que me llamen pequeña, pero pues bueno siendo alguien como Pinkie lo pasare de largo) encantada señorita Pinkie P….."-dijo Sapphire pero igual que con Player, Pinkie ya no le prestaba atención

"Bien, Star ya que según Applejack eres guardia real ¿puedes vigilar y echar un grito si viene la nueva?"-pregunto Pinkie

"(Puufffff vigilar la presencia de Sparkle de nuevo, yupi cuanto me alegro) claro Pinkie"-dijo Star

"Y ustedes, pueden ayudarnos a seguir acomodando todo ¿qué tal?"-dijo Pinkie

"(No era lo que tenía en mente pero ya que, quiero fiesta) está bien"-dijo Player

"(Si que conoces a ponis raros Star) de acuerdo"-dijo Sapphire

Ya casi todo estaba listo, solo faltaba preparar la sorpresa apagando las luces cuando Star dio la alarma

"AQUÍ VIENE UNA MOLES… DIGO DIGO, AQUÍ VIENE LA UNICORNIO MORADA"-grito Star

"Bien todo poni a sus lugares, y Star apaga la luz"-dijo Pinkie

Mientras afuera de la biblioteca

"Aquí me hospedo y mi pobre bebe dragón necesita su siesta"-dijo Twilight

"No es cierto"-dijo Spike

"Oh mira eso, esta tan cansado que no puede mantenerse en pie"-dijo Twilight con voz infantil y poniendo una sonrisa falsa

"Pobrecillo, debemos llevarte a dormir"-dijo Fluttershy que cargo a Spike y entro en la biblioteca

Twilight se adelanto y saco a Fluttershy de la biblioteca

"Si si, yo me ocupo de eso, bueno, buenas noches"-dijo Twilight cerrando la puerta y dejando algo impactada a Fluttershy

Ya dentro de la biblioteca aun en penumbras

"Hummm que gruñona"-dijo Spike

"Perdona Spike, pero debo convencer a la princesa Celestia el regreso de Nightmare Moon y se agota el tiempo"-dijo Twilight

Entre las penumbras Star se empezaba a impacientar y más por todo lo que estaba oyendo

(Ay pero que ya le pare a lo cerebrito, lo de Nightmare Moon solo es un cuento de miedo para que los potrillos se vallan a dormir)

"Ahora ¿donde está la luz?"-se pregunto Twilight

De repente la luz se encendió

"!SORPRESA¡"-gritaron todos los ponis al unisono

La cara de Twilight se frunció, acto que fue captado por Star

(Ja, lo sabía, sabía que esto pasaría con Spakle, sabía que así lo tomaria)

"!Sorpresa¡, Soy Pinkie Pie y organice esta fiesta para ti"-dijo Pinkie

(Bien ahí vamos de nuevo, Pinkie nunca cambia, pero bueno así me agrada)

"Oye Star, a qué hora se pone bueno esto"-dijo Player

"Ah solo deja que Pinkie se deje de presentar con Sparkle y listo"-dijo Star

"Ves ahora tienes muchos, muchos amigos"-dijo Pinkie mientras les hacia una seña a Star, a Sapphire, a Player, a Applejack, a Rainbow, a Rarity y a Flutteshy para que se acercaran y lo hicieron

De repente Twilight volteo con los cachetes inflados y rojos

"¿Estás bien dulzura?"-pregunto Applejack

Twilight salto en los aires y su crin y cola se volvieron llamas, acto seguido salió disparada hacia la parte de arriba de la biblioteca

"Ah, está llorando de la alegría"-dijo Pinkie

"(Jajajajajaja, esa estuvo buena, es lo que yo llamaría prenderse enserio) eh Pinkie no creo que fuera por eso"-dijo Star

Spike se acerco a la mesa y tomo una botella roja

"¿Salsa picante?"-pregunto el dragón

Pinkie hizo que la botella se inclinara sobre un cupcake, lo tomo y se lo comió para sorpresa de todos

"¿Qué? esta rico"-dijo Pinkie

Todos cambiaron su expresión a una sonrisa

"(Ah solo está siendo Pinkie) oye Pinkie no deberíamos empezar esta fiesta"-dijo Star

"Tienes razón, que la fiesta comience"-dijo Pinkie

Entre vítores y aplausos la fiesta dio comienzo mientras la noche caía, ya entrada la noche todos seguían festejando, pero sabían o al menos Star les recordó que había un asunto importante

"Muy bien todo poni, la fiesta ya acabo, creo que todos debemos estar en el ayuntamiento a no ser que quieran perderse la celebración"-dijo Star

"Vaya que eres el aguafiestas Star, esto se estaba poniendo muy bueno"-dijo Sapphire

"Ya ya ya, luego Pinkie hará más fiestas ¿cierto Pinkie?"-dijo Star

"Claro Star, si todos quieren hacemos una más tarde de nuevo"-dijo Pinkie

Todos salían de la biblioteca, quedando solo nuestras 5 principales, Spike, Star, Sapphire y Player

"Bien, yo creo que ya también debemos ponernos en marcha"-dijo Applejack

"A si solo recojamos un poco, no creo que a Twilight le guste mucho el desorden"-dijo Rainbow

Así todos se pusieron a recoger hasta que la biblioteca quedo limpia por completo

"Bien, eso fue sencillo"-dijo Rarity

"Si tu no hiciste nada"-dijo Rainbow

"¿Qué? ¿acaso querías que me ensuciara?"-dijo Rarity

"Bueno ya basta chicas, demos ponernos en marcha también o si no nos perderemos la celebración"-dijo Star

"Oigan, alguien que le avise a Twilight"-dijo Pinkie

"Ah sí, oye Spike"-dijo Star

"¿Qué pasa?"-pregunto Spike

"Ve por la encarcelada, los veremos en el ayuntamiento"-dijo Star

"De acuerdo"-dijo Spike para así subir las escaleras

Todos salieron de la biblioteca y se pusieron en marcha, ya en el ayuntamiento entre la multitud estaban todos esperando la aparición de la princesa Celestia

"Oh esto es tan aburrido, Star ya devuélveme mi consola"-dijo Player

"Si ya cállate"-dijo Star y acto seguido con su magia apareció la consola de Player

"Uy al fin ahora a jugar"-dijo Player

"Si solo que hazlo en silencio yo si quiero oír lo que dice la alcaldesa"-dijo Star que había notado la presencia de la Mayor Mare con el coro de aves y los vítores de los ponis

"Y ahora es un gran honor presentarles a la gobernante del reino, quien nos da la luna y el sol todos los días, la buena, la sabia, la que trajo la armonía a Equestria"-dijo Mayor Mare **(pues para mí siempre será la trolleadora, no se ustedes que opinen)**

"¿Listos?"-les pregunto Fluttershy a sus aves

"La Princesa Celestia"-dijo Mayor Mare mientras Rarity corría las cortinas del balcón

Pero en el balcón no había nadie para sorpresa de todos

"Que rayos pasa aquí, y la princesa"-dijo Star

"Cálmense todos, debe a ver una explicación para esto"-dijo Mayor Mare

"No está"-dijo Rarity desde el balcón

"Ok esto ya está muy raro y tu jugando como tarugo Player"-dijo Star

"Calla debo matar a una araña gigante"-dijo Player

De repente una nube entre morada y azul se deslizo hasta el balcón cuando se alzo lo suficiente revelo a la pesadilla nocturna, Nightmare Moon

"Wow, parece que a veces las leyendas son ciertas"-dijo Star muy sorprendido

"Si aja, luego me cuentas"-dijo Player

Star ya estaba harto, así que golpeo el brazo de Player, como siempre lo hacía, lo cual hizo que se callera hacia un lado pero ni aun así paro de jugar

"Recuerden este día ponis, por que fue el último, desde hoy la noche será eterna"-dijo Nightmare Moon para después soltar su risa maligna

Star se acerco rápidamente a los guardias reales que seguían parados ahí no más

"¿Y ustedes que esperan? ¿una invitación?, a ella tontos"-dijo Star a sus compañeros

"Lo sentimos teniente Star"-dijeron los guardias para volar junto con Star hacia Nightmare Moon

"Atrás tontos"-dijo Nightmare Moon que con su magia hizo caer un rayo de su propia crin aturdiendo tanto a Star como a los guardias quedando ellos en el suelo mientras Nightmare Moon se escabullía en su forma de nube y así mismo Twilight se dirigía a la biblioteca con las demás detrás suyo

Mientras Star seguía aturdido en su mente oía una voz dándole instrucciones, pero él no reconocía de quien era la voz

"Ve tras ellas"-decía la voz misteriosa

"¿Qué?"-dijo Star

"Pueden necesitar tu ayuda, Nightmare Moon sabe buenos trucos y muchos engaños"-dijo la voz

"¿Quién eres?"-pregunto Star

"Deben cumplir parte de su destino, eso es esencial"-dijo la voz

"No entiendo nada"-dijo Star

"Ya lo harás, todo a su debido tiempo"-dijo la voz

Todo se volvió negro y se desvanecía mientras Star era despertado por Player

"Star ya despierta"-decía Player mientras sacudía a Star

"¿Qué? Player donde están las chicas"-dijo Star

"Y que se yo, salieron corriendo detrás de Twilight"-dijo Player

"Hummm si fuera Sparkle, a donde iría en primer lugar"-se pregunto Star

"A la biblioteca"-dijo Sapphire

"Tienes razón Sapphire, bien Player tu ven conmigo, Sapphire regresa a Sweet Apple Acres y duerme"-dijo Star

"Pero yo quiero ir"-se quejo Sapphire

"Tú no iras, te necesito aquí, si no vuelvo para eh bueno lo que bien podría decirse que sería pasado el amanecer ve por ayuda y mándalos al bosque Everfree así que ahora ve a dormir"-dijo Star

"Bien no hace falta que me lo repitas"-dijo Sapphire mientras salía de la alcaldía

Después de ella salieron Star y Player, este ultimo mas confundido

"Y bien Star, ¿hacia dónde?"-pregunto Player

"A la biblioteca, esta noche se vuelve cada vez más rara"-dijo Star

Ambos salieron volando hacia la biblioteca, cuando llegaron notaron que la luz de la sala principal seguía prendida, ambos entraron en ella y vieron un libro en el suelo, Star lo tomo con su magia

"Los Elementos de la Armonía: Guía Práctica"-dijo Star mientras leía el titulo

"Perfecto mas leyendas"-dijo Player fingiendo emoción

"Por el contrario esto no es una leyenda, existen en realidad, son la magia más poderosa pero los libros de Canterlot no dicen donde están o como son siquiera"-dijo Star

"A ver qué dice el librito"-dijo Player

"A ver el índice, los seis elementos, la honestidad, la lealtad, la risa, la bondad, la generosidad, el elemento desconocido, la leyenda de Nightmare Moon, indagación de su creación y posible creación de nuevos, ubicación…."-dijo Star

"Alto ahí, dijiste ubicación"-dijo Player

"Veamos, pagina 40"-dijo Star que inmediatamente hojeo el libro hasta tal pagina

"¿Que dice Star?"-pregunto Player

"Dice que los elementos están en el antiguo castillo de la princesa nocturna"-dijo Star **(si el castillo antes era de Luna no lo sé, pero en esta historia así lo será)**

"Genial y ¿dónde es eso?"-dijo Player

"Está adentro de lo que hoy se conoce como el bosque Everfree"-dijo Star mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espina

"Estas de broma, debemos ir a ese espeluznante lugar"-dijo Player medio asustado

"Si es a donde van las chicas, si"-dijo Star

"En fin si no queda de otra, además sé que me obligaras a ir si me niego"-dijo Player

"Ya cállate y camina, debemos darnos prisa y alcanzar a las chicas"-dijo Star

Y así ambos salieron de la biblioteca para ir volando en dirección al bosque, llegando a la entrada del bosque, aun esperaban ante la indecisión de entrar

_Si bien el bosque Everfree no es un lugar al que le tuviera miedo, tampoco era uno de mis favoritos, esa noche parecía más tétrico que de costumbre, supongo que Nightmare Moon lo había hechizado para que así pareciera, no quería que esa voz me volviera a molestar en ese entonces así que no quedo de otra más que entrar, y tal vez también lo hacía por Applejack_

Después de un rato Star y Player avanzaron y así se fueron adentrando en el bosque pero aun así estaban muy separados de las mane 6, ya que ellas les llevaban mucha ventaja por entrar mucho antes que ellos

"Bien, aquí estamos, y Player que no se te ocurra tocar nada"-dijo Star al notar que Player ya estaba observando una flor de color azul **(supongo que sabrán que flor)**

"Pero yo solo quiero lanzar llamitas de mis cascos"-dijo Player **(también supongo que sabrán a que juego me refiero con esto)**

"Ok creo que, los videojuegos ya te tostaron el cerebro"-dijo Star con cara de _O_O_

"A lanzar llamitas"-dijo Player que casi toma la flor

"Dije que no toques nada, y ya camina, debemos encontrarlas"-dijo Star

"Pufff, está bien"-dijo Player

Star había avanzado un poco y Player vio algo brillando entre la maleza y tal vez por eso no se movió hacia donde Star, así que fue a ver que era esa cosa, al apartar la maleza vio un objeto ovalado y de color azul con mucha tierra encima de ella

(Wow encontré el zafiro zora, ahora solo me falta la esmeralda kokiri, el rubí goron y una ocarina del tiempo, y así abriré el templo del tiempo y me volveré el héroe del tiempo, pero no puedo dejar que Star me lo vea, sabara que no le hice caso, ya se lo pondré debajo de mi ala, después no creo que volemos mucho estando aquí) **(los que han jugado The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time le entenderán)**

"Oye Player, ven rápido"-llamo Star desde la lejanía

Player se guardo "el zafiro zora" debajo del ala y troto rápido hacia donde Star, cuando llego vio que estaba cerca de un barranco

"¿Qué y esto que o qué?"-pregunto Player

Star se puso a examinar el borde detenidamente y noto cierta peculiaridad

"Esto no tiene mucho que se cayó y probablemente las chicas estén ahí abajo aturdidas"-dijo Star

"Tú y tus trucos raros Star, bien bajemos (por qué diablos dije eso, tendré que usar las alas y Star me descubrirá, bueno tan difícil no debe ser bajar y volvérselo a ocultar mi precioso)"-dijo Player

Star y Player desplegaron sus alas (este último con más dificultad por el objeto que se lo puso en el lomo) y planearon hasta la base del risco, cuando llegaron inmediatamente Player se guardo su "precioso" de nuevo

"No lo entiendo, no hay nadie aquí, como es posible"-dijo Star

"Eh Star no crees que no se hayan caído, digo después de todo 2 pegasos iban con ellas"-dijo Player

"Es verdad, además Applejack es muy atlética, dudo que se cayeran, bien sigamos buscando"-dijo Star

Examinaron por aquí y por allá en busca de algo que les dijera a donde se habían dirijo las mane 6, y no les costó mucho tiempo ya que Player al no estar jugando noto una huellas

"Oye Star, ven a ver esto"-dijo Player

"Huellas, mmmm debemos ir en esa dirección"-dijo Star apuntando hacia donde iban las huellas

Y bien siguieron caminando hasta llegar a donde había una manticora dormitando en el suelo, Star no se inmuto pero Player luego luego se alerto

"Ahora me toca a mí, yo matare a esa bestia con esta espada de diamante"-dijo Player mientras agarraba una rama

Player cargo contra el animal, pero poco antes de llegar a darle Star lo detuvo con su pesuña

"Pero qué diablos crees que haces Player"-susurro Star

"Tú qué crees, matando manticoras ahora que hay chanse"-susurro Player

"No seas tarugo, el animal está dormido, pasemos de largo, si la despiertas creo que sería más peligroso"-susurro Star

"Pufff como digas"-susurro Player

Y siguiendo el plan de Star pasaron casi de puntitas, por procurar hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a la manticora, ya a una distancia segura anduvieron normal hasta que llegaron a una parte del bosque más oscura

"Genial, ahora si veo"-dijo Player

"Relájate, enseguida enciendo mi cuerno"-dijo Star

Pero aun así se empezaron a oír ruidos alrededor de ellos, y más el crujido de la madera cuando alguien la pisa

"Oye Star, ¿qué es ese ruido?"-pregunto Player

"Es solo el viento"-dijo Star con el cuerno ya encendido

"Si claro y después nos atacan unos reptiles humanoides o una cosa cuadrada de color verde"-dijo Player **(juegos y mas juegos si no entienden, no han jugado Gears of War y Minecraft también)**

"Ok Player, me empieza a preocupar tu salud mental"-dijo Star de nuevo con cara de _O_O_

"No deberíamos caminar"-dijo Player

"Si pues, ayudarías si te callaras y me ayudaras a buscar la salida"-dijo Star

Se pusieron a buscar la salida del claro oscuro, hasta que la hallaron, ya casi se acercaban a las 6, el único problema era que Star ya no sabía si iban por el camino correcto al seguir todo derecho, pero lo hicieron hasta que llegaron a un rio con una serpiente marina viendo su reflejo muy apartado de ellos

"Bueno, el vanidoso no nos dará problemas, volemos y punto"-dijo Star

"(No de nuevo, bueno misma táctica) espera Star, el vanidoso tiene la cola de Rarity en el bigote"-dijo Player

"Es verdad, vamos bien, pero ahora crucemos esto"-dijo Star

"(Cierto aun debemos hacer eso) vamos pues"-dijo Player

Como si fuera un salto en el aire, Star y Player cruzaron con sus alas, al llegar al otro lado Player volvió a guardarse el objeto que traía en su ala, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un viejo puente colgante de madera

"Esto no parece muy firme Star"-dijo Player

"Si pasa algo, volaremos aunque esta niebla lo hace difícil"-dijo Star

Ambos cruzaron el puente entonces, pero a medio puente se oyó un crujido, era la soga que Rainbow había atado, ya no soportaría más el nudo así que se estaba desatando

"CORRELE MI CHAVO"-grito Player a Star

Ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y apenas por poco cruzaron el puente antes de que se callera

"Supongo que no volveremos por aquí"-dijo Player

"Genial, ahora como sacaremos a las demás de aquí"-dijo Star

"Dah, con magia, y pensaba que yo era el tonto Star (espera que)"-dijo Player

"Si no se rompe el hechizo que quizás Nightmare Moon hizo, dudo que pueda hacer magia"-dijo Star **(me refiero a magia de teletrasnporte y demás, algo un poco avanzada, así que técnicamente la chispa de Twilight no cuenta)**

"Bien estamos fritos"-dijo Player

"No Player, las hallamos y san se acabo, si derrotan o derrotamos a Nightmare Moon nos largaremos de…."-dijo Star pero no termino la frase ya que oyeron unos gritos cerca

"TWILIGHT"-se oyó con la voz de 5 ponis

"Corre Player"-dijo Star

Ambos corrieron y cuando llegaron al castillo vieron a las demás buscando algo o a alguien

"¿Twilight, donde estas?"-preguntaba Applejack al aire

"¿Que paso chicas? ya llegamos, esperen ¿Dónde está cierto poni des…orientado purpura?"-dijo Star

"Miren allá"-dijo Rarity señalando con su pesuña a una antigua torre

"(Por mí que Nightmare Moon la calcine) hay que darnos prisa e ir hacia ese lugar (que acabo de decir)"-dijo Star

"Si, vamos rápido"-dijo Applejack

Nuestros distinguidos sementales y yeguas **(ok creo que exagere xD, pero sigamos) **corrieron hasta llegar a la torre donde claramente estaban Twilight y Nightmare Moon, pero primero debían subir hasta ellas

"Ya vamos Twilight, no te preocupes, vamos por ti, aquí estamos"-decían todas desde las escaleras

Player se estaba quedando muy atrás

"Player, muévete"-dijo Star

"Adel…ant…ense y…..o lo…s alca….zo"-dijo Player faltándole el aliento

A Star no flato que se lo repitieran ya que inmediatamente corrió hacia arriba, cuando llego vio a Twilight hablándole muy segura a Nightmare Moon

"Applejack representa la honestidad, Fluttershy representa la bondad, Pinkie Pie representa a la risa, Rarity representa la generosidad **(pero si de donde, véanlo en ciertos capítulos)**, Rainbow Dash representa la lealtad y con el elemento de la magia te derrotaremos"-dijo Twilight

(Vaya parece que, es verdad y lo estoy viendo con mis ojos, los elementos de la armonía vuelven a surgir, tal y como fue antes con la princesa Celestia, es verdaderamente increíble)

"Buen trabajo, chico"-dijo la voz dentro de la cabeza de Star

Las 6 portadoras se elevaron en el aire y juntas crearon un destello del cual partió un arcoíris hacia Nightmare Moon, Star tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el destello cegador **(Player seguía en las escaleras) **y solo podía oír como Nightmare Moon gritaba, cuando todo se calmo Star abrió los ojos y vio a las 6 tiradas, obvio y sin dudarlo fue a ayudar a Applejack en primer lugar

"Ay, mi cabeza"-se quejo Rainbow

"¿Todas están bien?"-pregunto Applejack quien se estaba parando con ayuda de Star

"Vaya bonitos collares"-dijo Star fijándose en el de Applejack

"Lucen igual que nuestras cuite marks"-dijo Fluttershy

"Cielos, pensé que lo que decía Twilight eran puros cuentos, pero me doy cuenta de que si representamos a los elementos"-dijo Applejack

"(Imagínate como estoy ahora Applejack) si jejejeje yo también"-dijo Star fingiendo una sonrisa

"Y claro que así es"-se oyó la voz de la princesa Celestia haciendo acto de aparición

Star y las demás se inclinaron ante la princesa, excepto Twilight

(Vaya, creo que ya se perdió el respeto hoy en día, creo que la princesa Celestia no debería tenerle tanta contemplación, aunque sea su estudiante)

Todos se levantaron ante las palabras de la princesa Celestia

"Princesa Luna, hace un milenio que no te veo, es tiempo de que las diferencias no nos separen, debíamos gobernar juntas hermanita"-dijo Celestia

"¿Hermana?"-dijeron todas

(Más sorpresas, es la antigua princesa nocturna en persona, digo la princesa Luna en persona y aparte es la hermana de la princesa Celestia, este día o noche o lo que sea no estuvo tan mal después de todo)

"Hey saben lo que amerita esto, una fiesta"-dijo Pinkie

"Me parece bien mis pequeños ponis, no le veo por qué quedarnos aquí, vámonos"-dijo Celestia

Pero en la escalera

"Al fin llegue, fiuhhh fue largo"-dijo Player mientras se pasaba su pesuña por la frente

"Bien ahora de regreso Player"-dijo Star

"Pero que, ah está bien"-dijo Player y bajo perezosamente

La princesa Celestia se acerco a Star mientras las demás bajaban (incluida Luna)

"Buen trabajo, Shining Star"-dijo Celestia

"Gracias su majestad, aunque creo que no hice nada"-dijo Star

"Por el contrario, tu y el Best Player, trataron de ver que no les pasara nada a mi estudiante y a sus amigas, fue un gesto muy noble"-dijo Celestia

"(Bueno por Sparkle, no me preocupe) no fue nada, pero quiero pedirle un favor majestad"-dijo Star

"¿Cuál joven guardia?"-dijo Celestia

"Puedo examinar los restos de la armadura, se ven interesantes"-dijo Star

"Por supuesto, te esperaran abajo"-dijo Celestia quien también después bajo

Star se dirigió hacia los restos de a armadura de Nightmare Moon, estaba por tomar lo que quedaba de lo que parecía la parte del cuello que tenia la luna en ella, pero apenas lo toco, sufrió una alucinación en la que vio a un poni oscuro sonriéndole maliciosamente, pero Star no llego a saber quién era ya que su ilusión se desvaneció

"Pero que rayos"-se dijo Star

"OYE STAR, VIENES O QUE"-grito Player

"SI YA VOY"-le respondió Star

Star dejo sin más la armadura, no pensaba tocarla de nuevo por peligro a sufrir otra alucinación así que se dirigió a las escaleras y las bajo para reunirse con los demás, mientras arriba la extraña presencia apareció otra vez y miraba detenidamente los restos de la armadura

"Curioso, muy curioso"-se decía la presencia

** Bueno mis lectores aqui termina este capitulo, ya se que el capitulo tiene dos titulos esto fue por que fanfiction no me dejo poner el original que esta al inicio, ****para los que querian saber como era Shining Star bueno pues la portada de la historia se los dira, **¿Y bien, que les parecio? si les gusto abajito hay un boton dejen su review que nada les cuesta :)


	5. Capitulo 4: Planes Absurdos y Caóticos

**Capitulo 4: Planes Absurdos y Caóticos Parte 1**

Después de la celebración que hizo Pinkie para celebra el regreso de Luna, ella y Celestia iban hablando de cierto poni que Luna apenas había visto, en su carruaje de vuelta a Canterlot

"¿Era ese poni hermana?"-pregunto Luna ante algo que le había dicho Celestia

"Si, en efecto y es tal como nos dijo nuestro padre que sería"-dijo Celestia

"¿Y qué pasa en el asunto de nuestra madre?"-pregunto Luna

"Aun no sé nada, tal parece que no quiere aparecer, ya he buscado por mucho tiempo"-dijo Celestia

"Y supongo que no se hará nada hasta que encuentres a esta poni"-dijo Luna

"Estas en lo cierto, además aun deben vivir más tiempo apartados de esto y sin saberlo"-dijo Celestia

"Si lo sé, pero será mucho trabajo buscar a esta poni, además creo que con esfuerzos encontraste a este poni"-dijo Luna

"Y que lo digas, aunque obtuve ayuda de una fuente cercana a él"-dijo Celestia

"Si pero según me dices las cosas no van bien"-dijo Luna

"Me temo que no, y no sé si esto podrá tener sus consecuencias"-dijo Celestia

"Ya verás que todo al final saldrá bien"-dijo Luna

"Espero y tengas razón hermanita, espero y la tengas"-dijo Celestia

Pero dejemos a nuestras bellas princesas **(mas Luna lo recalco)** y pasemos con nuestros ponis característicos, quienes volaban por Ponyville después de la celebración, estaban hablando de las cosas que habían pasado en el antiguo castillo ya que Player no las vio por no apurarse hasta que cierta cosa que dijo Player saco a Star de su relato

"Y así se elevaron y hubo un destello y despu…"-dijo Star pero fue interrumpido por Player

"Oye Star"-dijo Player

"¿Ahora qué Player?"-pregunto Star

"Viste que princesa, era hermosa"-dijo Player con cara de atolondrado **(bueno más de lo usual)**

"Si tu lo dices, pero pareciera que nunca habías visto a la princesa Celestia"-dijo Star muy extrañado

"¿Pero de quien hablas?"-pregunto Player

"¿Tu de quien hablas?"-pregunto Star

"De la alicornio azul, la que estaba alado de la princesa Celestia"-dijo Player

Star no le respondió, sin embargo le dio un zape muy fuerte a Player por la falta de respeto hacia la princesa

"¿Pero ahora que hice Star?"-pregunto Player sobándose la cabeza y muy confundido

"Ten más respeto Player, el golpe fue por eso, no es la "alicornio azul", es tu gobernante y su nombre es Luna, la princesa Luna"-dijo Star

"Bueno bueno, la princesa Luna, que hermoso nombre y también ella es hermosa"-dijo Player de nuevo con cara de tonto

"Uy Player, ya te perdimos todito"-dijo Star

"Di lo que quieras, pero yo ya me enamore"-dijo Player

"(Ya callo otro, pero bueno así es el amor, tan extraño que solo conozco a una poni que lo puede comprender) ya lo note, si ni estás jugando, así como no notarlo"-dijo Star

"Como jugar si pienso en ella, me tienes que ayudar a acercármele, quien mejor que un guardia real"-dijo Player

"(¿que que?, ok creo que le di con bastante fuerza y ya se le voto la canica) está bien, eso creo, me le iré a presentar como guardia en un rato y ya después te ayudo (por que dije eso, acaso estoy loco yo también)"-dijo Star

"Gracias te voy a deber una, pero hay que seguir mi plan"-dijo Player

"(Y me vas a deber mas si me quitan mi trabajo por tus tonterías) ¿tu plan?"-dijo Star

"Si, y es este, tú me volverás un alicornio"-dijo Player

Star se paró en seco, como si alguien le hubiera echado un balde de agua fría, ante la revelación de tal plan que era totalmente absurdo

"(Si definitivamente, ya enloqueció) ¿pero qué? ¿ahora qué tonterías dices? de todo lo que se te pudo a ver ocurrió esto es lo más tonto posible"-dijo Star

"Vamos Shining, se que podrás, tu dominas bien la magia"-dijo Player

"No me digas así (detesto eso, me recuerda a ciertos ponis)"-dijo Star enojado y a punto de darle otro golpe a Player

"(Ups la regué) bueno bueno, lo siento Star, pero me volverás alicornio"-dijo Player

"(Esta bien se la paso, pero aun tengo mis dudas sobre esto) dómino la magia algo bien, eso lo sé, pero aun así hay cosas que desconozco y esto es magia experimental y muy avanzada, es como dar alas de carne y hueso temporales y que no se parecen en nada a las otras que están hechas de no recuerdo que, además no soy bueno para ese tipo de magia, esa es mi hermanita y aun no llega a tal extremo"-dijo Star todo exaltado

"Vamos Star, dijiste que me ayudarías"-se quejo Player

"Está bien está bien, veré que puedo hacer y que hechizo encuentro para darte un cuerno falso y temporal, pero te lo advierto será doloroso hacer que te brote un hueso (y también para mí lo va a ser, me dará jaqueca después de eso)"-dijo Star

"(Uy suena mal, pero si así logro lo que quiero que importa) no me importa, si así me le puedo acercar a la princesa Luna, me puedes torturar todo lo que quieras"-dijo Player pero aun así sonriendo con nerviosismo

"(Oh pero claro que lo hare, me cobrare mis jaquecas ahí, esto va a ser divertido en cierto modo) de acuerdo, si así lo quieres"-dijo Star aparentando los maliciosos pensamientos que tenia

"Bien señor listo, dejare que hagas tus cosas de guardia y de cerebrito, yo debo hacer cosas importantes"-dijo Player

"¿Cómo qué? ¿jugar todo el día como siempre?"-pregunto Star

"Tu si sabes, hasta al rato Star"-dijo Player y salió disparado hacia la casa de Rainbow dejando a Star estupefacto

(Ese era Player, primera vez que lo veo volar rápido, pero aun sigue siendo un tonto, o por Celestia en que me metí, bueno iré a investigar, tengo varias posibilidades de las cuales 2 no me gustan para nada, a ver revisare la biblioteca de Canterlot aprovechando que iré a presentármele a la princesa Luna y de paso iré a ver a Master Science a casa, vaya que es genial, y después aquí debo visitar la biblioteca para saber más y ahí estará Sparkle, más genial, pero si la verdad es necesario, no creo que alguno de mis libros tenga eso pero igual los checare)

Star hizo brillar su cuerno y de un momento a otro desapareció para volver a aparecer en Canterlot con sus alforjas, primero se dirigió al castillo para hablar con la princesa Luna, eso era hasta ahora lo que más le importaba, ya llegando al castillo fue a la sala del trono pero Luna no estaba ahí, solo estaba Celestia

"Oh Star, que sorpresa"-dijo Celestia

"Perdone majestad, espero no importunar"-dijo Star

"Para nada joven guardia, dime ¿que te trae a Canterlot? espero que no sea para desobedecer lo de las vacaciones"-dijo Celestia frunciendo el seño

"No majestad, solo venia a buscar a su hermana, la princesa Luna"-dijo Star

"Mmmmmm Luna, creo que está en su habitación, puedes ir a verla si gustas"-dijo Celestia

"Eh majestad, antes ¿me podría decir cuál es?"-pregunto Star

"Fácil joven guardia, es la puerta que siempre estuvo cerrada en el castillo y además la que tiene una luna estampada"-dijo Celestia

"Bueno gracias majestad"-dijo Star y salió en la dirección donde recordaba estaba esa puerta

Tardo un poco en llegar a la puerta, ya que estaba en una de la torres, cuando llego toco la puerta y fue respondido por Luna

"Adelante"-dijo Luna detrás de la puerta

"Con su permiso majestad"-dijo Star entrando en la habitación de Luna

"Vaya, esto es algo extraño, eres el primer súbdito que me visita"-dijo Luna

"Es que soy un guardia, no sé si su hermana le hablo de mi, soy Shining Star"-dijo Star

"Ah el distinguido Shining Star, si mi hermana me hablo de ti, de hecho te iba a escribir una carta para que vinieras"-dijo Luna

"¿A mi majestad? ¿se puede saber el interés?"-pregunto Star

"Necesito un capitán para el regreso de mi guardia nocturna, y como Celestia me dijo que eras un excelente guardia, pensé en llamarte"-dijo Luna

"¿El regreso de la guardia nocturna? que raro que lo diga por que ya hay una y también por eso de los de guardia venia a hablar con usted"-dijo Star

"Estoy al tanto de que existe la guardia nocturna, y será la misma que la mía, así que quiero saber ¿serias el capitán?"-dijo Luna

"Pues encantado su majestad, pero pues estoy de vacaciones por que su hermana me lo ordeno, ¿no habrá inconveniente?"-dijo Star

"Claro que no, buscare uno provisional mientras dura tu descanso"-dijo Luna

"Bueno gracias, por este gran honor"-dijo Star quien se disponía a salir

"Alto ahí Shining Star"-dijo Luna

"Disculpe majestad, ¿se le ofrece algo más?"-dijo Star

"Solo una cosa más"-dijo Luna

Luna hizo brillar su cuerno y el aura mágica rodeo a Star, cuando termino el hechizo Star estaba vestido con su armadura de guardia excepto que está en lugar de ser la habitual, era como la de Shinig Armor solo cambiando los colores por un azul marino con amarillo y al frente en el pecho tenia la cuite mark de Star, la cresta del casco era de los colores de la crin de Star

"Esta es tu nueva armadura Shining Star y también tendrá cierta peculiaridad que luego descubrirás"-dijo Luna

"Esta perfecta, gracias princesa"-dijo Star

Star salió de la habitación de la princesa Luna y puso marcha en dirección a la biblioteca de Canterlot

(Bueno eso fue inesperado, vaya Player tuvo suerte de que su tonto plan este dando frutos, pero ahora falta los libros, dos lugares que no me gustan ahí voy)

Star llego a la biblioteca y no se demoro mucho, tomo el primer libro de magia experimental que encontró, lo pidió en préstamo y salió para la casa de sus padres, llego y toco la puerta (obvio teniendo en mente lo que podía pasar) pero tuvo suerte, la que abrió la puerta fue Master Science

"Hola hermano mayor viniste a la casa, que raro, pero ya que estas aquí mamá, papá miren quien vino"-dijo Master Science

"(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Master Science ¿que acabas de hacer?) muchas gracias hermanita"-dijo Star entre dientes

"Master Science pues deja que pasen"-dijo Golden Star desde adentro

"Ah claro, pasa hermano"-dijo Master Science

Star entro a su antigua casa y lo primero que noto fue a un unicornio con una mirada enojada y a una pegaso con mirada tierna

"Vaya, hasta que vienes"-dijo Golden Star

"Mira no quiero peleas, solo vine a hablar con Master Science, no con ustedes"-dijo Star pero Golden Star lo paso por alto

"¿Que traes puesto? ¿ahora qué clase de guardia finges ser?"-pregunto Golden Star

"Eh Golden Star, para ya"-dijo Time Weather

"Para tu información, soy el capitán de la guardia nocturna padre y yo nunca he fingió ser un guardia real"-dijo Star empezándose a enojar

"Eh hermano creo que no es buena idea"-dijo Master Science

"¿Guardia nocturna? vaya que honor servir a la antigua princesa nocturna, pero creo que es un honor que se merecía otro"-dijo Golden Star

"Ya es suficiente"-dijo Star quien cargo y choco su cuerno con el de su padre

Se quedaron así durante un buen tiempo mirándose con odio el uno al otro, a Golden Star le pareció notar un cambio en los ojos de Star, pero no le tomo importancia, no fue hasta que Time Weather y Master Science los separaron, que volvieron a reaccionar

"Vamos hermano, hablemos en mi habitación"-dijo Master Science que con su magia se llevaba a Star escaleras arriba mientras sus padres se quedaban abajo

"Debería darte vergüenza, por comportarte así"-dijo Time Weather

"El se lo ha buscado todo este tiempo, a mi no me culpes"-dijo Golden Star

Mientras en la habitación de Master Science, este era el antiguo cuarto de Star, solo que ahora se notaba el cambio de dueño empezando por las múltiples quemaduras de explosiones en las paredes

"Dime hermano, ¿qué necesitas?"-pregunto Master Science

"¿Aun tienes ese libro que te dio la abuela?"-dijo Star

"Claro, en ese se basan algunos experimentos, ¿lo quieres o qué?"-dijo Master Science

"(No lo dudo, por eso quemas las paredes) prestado, te juro que lo recibirás por medio de Dark cuando termine de usarlo, por cierto donde está el pequeño"-dijo Star

"Fue por un encargo, necesito mas de cierta sustancia"-dijo Master Science

Master Science hizo levitar un libro desde un estante hasta la alforja de Star

"Cuídalo mucho, recuerda que es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenemos de la abuela"-dijo Master Science poniéndose triste

"Vamos, estará bien hermanita, además tu ya lo quemaste un poco"-dijo Star notando la portada

"Solo un poquito"-dijo Master Science sonrojándose mientras sonreía

"Bueno mi querida hermana, me tengo que ir, aun debo ir por un encargo a otro lugar (que ni quiero ir)"-dijo Star abriendo la ventana

"Espera, ¿no bajaras a despedirte de mama y papa?"-pregunto Master Science

"(Como si quisiera) creo que después de lo que paso no lo hare, me saludas a Dark"-dijo Star para salir volando por la ventana

Star siguió volando hasta aterrizar enfrente de su casa, una vez ahí entro rápido, metió sus libros de magia a sus alforjas y salió de su casa, hizo brillar su cuerno y de nuevo desapareció para aparecer en Ponyville, se dirigió entonces a Golden Oaks, cuando llego al frente del gran árbol toco la puerta, esperando que cierta poni le abriera, pero el que abrió fue un dragon

"¿Si diga? Oh Star eres tú, Twilight no está pero ¿que se te ofrece?"-dijo Spike

"(Fiu de la que me salve) disculpa Spike, necesito un libro que hable de magia experimental ¿hay alguno?"-pregunto Star

"¿Magia Experimental? claro dame un segundo"-dijo Spike

Star se quedo afuera esperando a que Spike trajera el libro, no le sorprendió la rapidez en que lo hizo lo que le sorprendió fue el tamaño del libro, gruso y de pasta dura para ser preciso

"Aq…uí e…sta S…tar"-dijo Spike con dificultad ya que el libro le pesaba

"Bien gracias, supongo"-dijo Star quien tomo el libro con su magia y lo guardo en su alforja, en la cual extrañamente cupo a la perfección

"Sí que es pesado, cuídalo Star si no tendrás a ya sabes quién sobre ti"-dijo Spike

"(Que ni Celestia lo quiera) lo tendré en cuenta, adiós Spike"-dijo Star

"Adiós Star"-dijo el dragón viendo como Star trotaba con cierta dificultad hacia Sweet Apple Acres

**(Adelantémonos un poquito quieren)**

Ya era de noche, pero en Sweet Apple Acres **(o al menos en la habitación prestada de Star) **había algo más de actividad que en otro lado de la casa **(si por que todos aun estaban despiertos recalco)**

"Bien Player analice todos estos libros y el único que tenía un hechizo fue el tumba burros de la biblioteca de Sparkle, tuviste suerte"-dijo Star

"Bien pues que esperamos, a la tortura"-dijo Player

"Antes debes prometer que también me harás un favor"-dijo Star

"Claro Starty, lo que sea por ti mi amigo ¿pero qué es?"-pregunto Player

"Como yo te ayudare con tus situaciones emocionales, tu también harás lo mismo por mi ¿hecho?"-dijo Star estirando su casco

"Así que quieres que te ayude con Applejack picaron"-dijo Player

"Player si casi lo gritas, no se entera nadie"-dijo Star enojado y con un casco en la frente

"Bah seguro que no lo oyeron, está bien Star trato hecho"-dijo Player quien choco el casco con Star haciendo un brohoof

Star hojeo el libro hasta la hoja que había marcado con el hechizo, lo que veía apenas lo comprendía, como dijo no tenía conocimiento de ese tipo de magia

"Mmmmmm se ve muy complicado pero lo intentare, una advertencia Player, el cuerno varia en desvanecerse, así que yo no te recomendaría quedarte con la princesa mucho tiempo"-dijo Star

"Muy bien entiendo, pero ya hazlo"-dijo Player desesperadamente

Star hizo brilla su cuerno y acto seguido Player fue arrastrado hacia la pared con los casco extendidos, se quedo como pegado en la pared gracias a unos grilletes mágicos que Star hizo aparecer en sus cascos

"¿Star qué diablos haces?"-pregunto Player aterrado

"Es para asegurarme de que no te moverás y harás que el hechizo falle, recuerda que es doloroso"-dijo Star

"Está bien, pero podías a verme avisado"-dijo Player

"Ya cállate y deja que me concentre, que esto no es un juego"-dijo Star

El cuerno de estar empezó a brillar con un aura verde de mayor intensidad, como lo había dicho el hechizo era complicado así que requería mucha magia, Player chillaba de dolor y se retorcía como un gusano en la pared, en efecto el conjurar un hueso era muy doloroso como dijo Star, de repente se causo un chispa grande y Star salió disparado hacia atrás

"Hey creo que funciono"-dijo Star antes de desmayarse con una terrible jaqueca

Star no supo cuanto estuvo inconsciente y no le importo la verdad, no fue hasta que Sapphire hizo que reaccionara, este despertó

"Star, oye Star despierta"-dijo Sapphire mientras le daba leves cachetadas

"¿Eh qué? ¿qué paso?"-dijo Star parándose de sobresalto

Player se acerco a él, ya que gracias al desmayo de Star, los grilletes se habían desvanecido

"¿Funciono?"-dijo Player

"Por qué no lo ves tú mismo"-dijo Star quien hizo levitar un espejo que se situó en medio de los 2

El espejo reflejaba al alicornio falso en el que se había convertido Player, trato de tomar el espejo con magia pero vio que no tenia resultado **(Player no sabía que el cuerno no servía por ser falso)**

"¿Que pasa Star? ¿por qué no funciona esto?"-pregunto Player tratando de activar su cuerno

"Espera yo nunca dije que podrías hacer magia con él, es falso genio, no lo puedes usar"-dijo Star dejando el espejo en su lugar

"Bueno aun así me veo genial"-dijo Player

"Ya lo creo, ay me va a dar una resaca fuerte mañana"-dijo Star sobándose el cuerno ya que le había dolido momentáneamente

"Bien yo me voy"-dijo Player disponiéndose a salir por la ventana

"Espera espera ¿A dónde con tanta prisa?"-dijo Star

"Pues al castillo de Canterlot, mi cuerno pierde tiempo"-dijo Player

"Mira, una no puedes usar el cuerno así que tendrás que volar y tardarías mucho, será mas rápido si nos teletrasnporto y dos no vas a ir sin mi o es que quieres que los guardias te ataquen de nuevo"-dijo Star

"Por favor no me recuerdes eso"-dijo Player con cara de :S

**-Flashback Hace Unos Años-**

Player iba muy animado a ver a Star en su primer día de guardia real ya que quería felicitarlo, se disponía buscarlo en los cuarteles hasta que unos guardias le cerraron el paso

"Alto ¿que se te ofrece aquí?"-dijo uno de los guardia

"Vengo a ver al guardia Shining Star"-dijo Player

"Lo siento pero eso no es posible, aquí no pueden entrar civiles"-dijo el guardia

"Que bah, solo quiero ver a mi amigo, así que si me disculpan"-dijo Player quien se elevo para pasar a los guardias

"INVASIÓN DEL PERIMETRO, DETENGALO"-grito un guardia

"¿Pero qué?"-dijo Player pero en ese momento varios guardias se abalanzaron sobre el

Mientras Star salía del cuartel con el capitán Shining Armor

"Bien eso es por ahora lo básico Star, ¿entendiste?"-pregunto Shining Star

"Claro capitán, pero hay algo que no entiendo"-dijo Star

"¿Que es soldado?"-pregunto Shining Armor

"Que pasa ahí"-dijo Star señalando a la bola de guardias

"Ah será que solo se están divirtiendo con algo, ven conmigo tenemos que ver ciertas cosas aun"-dijo Shining Armor

"Claro capitán"-dijo Star

Ambos se alejaron de la bola de guardias sin percatarse que estaban sobre Player

"STAR AUXILIO"-grito Player desde debajo de los guardias

**-Fin del Flashback-**

"Además te falto cierto detalle, para completar tu treta"-dijo Star

"Pensé que el cuerno era todo"-dijo Player

"No, falta un cambio de cuite mark, no es usual ver a un príncipe con un control de videojuegos en el flanco"-dijo Star

"Está bien, hazlo"-dijo Player

"¿Qué? o no te equivocas, eso yo no lo hare no se puede usar magia para alterar eso, así que eso se lo dejare a Sapphire"-dijo Star

"¿Pero qué hará Sapphire para cambiar mi cuite mark?"-pregunto Player

"Oh ya lo veras, Sapphire hora de pintar"-dijo Star

"Relájate Player, ya está todo resuelto"-dijo Sapphire

Una pintada rápida después

"Ahora tu cuite mark son 3 estrellas blancas ¿qué te parece?"-dijo Sapphire

"Bueno, si así logro el cometido por mi está bien"-dijo Player observando su nueva cuite mark pintada

"Entonces no se diga mas, vámonos que yo debo volver para dormir"-dijo Star

"De acuerdo"-dijo Player

Star con su magia se coloco su nueva armadura de guardia, hizo brillar su cuerno y desapareció junto con Player

"Buena suerte chicos, vaya que la necesitaran"-dijo Sapphire mientras apagaba la luz para así disponerse a dormir

** Bueno mis lectores aqui termina este capitulo,******** siento la GRAN demora, mi mente estuvo muy distraida algunos de estos dias ademas de que me pasaron ciertas cosas que no me permitieron actualizar todo este tiempo, pero ya acabo mi semestre en la escuela y de nuevo tengo vacaciones, asi que podre actualizar con un poco mas de frecuencia, aunque aun tengo mis dudas de ello, pero les prometo que minimo tendran 5 capitulos o mas a lo largo de mi gran descanso, por lo mientras les dejo este capitulo**, ¿Y bien que les parecio? si les gusto abajito hay un boton dejen su review que nada les cuesta :)


	6. Capitulo 5: Misterios y Engaños

**Capitulo 5: Misterios y Engaños**

Player y Star habían aparecido en los jardines del castillo con un destello verde por parte de la magia de Star

"Bien llegamos, hagas lo que hagas Player no vayas a regarla"-dijo Star

"De acuerdo"-dijo Player

"Déjame hablar a mí con los guardias de la puerta y todo saldrá bien"-dijo Star

"Si, Star ya"-dijo Player algo fastidiado

Star camino un poco, pero de repente se paró en seco y volteo a ver a Player

"Sera mejor que no hables"-dijo Star

"(Y dale) ¿ya podemos seguir? se agota el tiempo"-dijo Player molesto

Star y Player caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual era custodiada por dos guardias nocturnos, pero no eran los guardias que Star conocía, se veían algo raros

"Buenas noches caballeros"-dijo Star pasando por en medio de los guardias

"Buenas noches capitán"-dijeron los guardia haciendo un saludo militar

Player se dispuso a entrar, pero fue detenido por los guardias, quienes habían desplegado sus alas como las de un murciélago evitándole el paso

"Alto, identifíquese o de aquí no pasara"-dijo uno de los guardias

"(No de nuevo) eh yo soy….."-dijo Player pero fue interrumpido por Star que salió de nuevo

"Calma caballeros, me están diciendo que no reconocen a la realeza"-dijo Star

"Eh capitán nunca habíamos visto a este alicornio"-dijo uno de los guardias

"Pues hacen mal al impedirle el paso, es el gran conde Playericus em em em"-tartamudeaba Star

"Eh capitán ¿le ocurre algo?"-dijo el otro guardia

"No no no, el es el conde Playericus em"-seguia tartamudeando Star

"Auditore"-le susurro Player a Star

"Si eso, el conde Playericus Auditore, de un reino lejano por supuesto"-dijo Star

"Si usted lo dice, puede pasar caballero"-dijo el guardia

"Debería hacer que mi guardia los cuelgue por este atrevimiento, que se habéis creído"-dijo Player fingiendo un acento italiano

"Vamos conde, no creo que necesitemos discutir con mis colegas"-dijo Star mirando enojado a Player

Se separaron mucho de los guardias cuando volvieron a hablar, con normalidad

"¿Auditore? ¿de dónde sacaste eso?"-pregunto Star

"De mi juego Pony's Creed II, ese Ezio Auditore es bien chingon"-dijo Player

"Por qué no me sorprende"-dijo Star con tono de sarcasmo

"Eso me recuerda"-Player saco su consola portátil y dijo-"debo acabar el Bloodlines con su antepasado, Altaïr"

"Ay por Equestria, Player"-dijo Star que cargo su cuerno e hizo desaparecer la consola de Player

"Oye, ¿qué te sucede?"-pregunto Player

"Olvidas a que venimos"-dijo Star

"A cierto, bien pues llévame ante ella"-dijo Player

"Por aquí, mi estimado conde"-dijo Star

"Gracias buen mozo"-dijo Player con su fingido acento italiano

Player y Star, caminaron hasta llegar a la sala del trono, Star suponía que por ser de noche la princesa Luna estaría ahí en lugar de la princesa Celestia y en efecto ya que cuando entraron Luna estaba sentada en el trono

"Con su permiso majestad"-dijo Star entrando con Player

"Ah capitán Shining Star, es bueno tenerlo aquí"-dijo Luna

"Antes majestad le quería presentar a….."-dijo Star pero fue interrumpido por Luna

"Tengo a la guardia reunida y lista para que los examines, confió en que entre ellos este su remplazo temporal y por cierto ¿quién es su acompañante?"-pregunto Luna

"Ah es verdad él es el conde Playericus Auditore, vino a ver a su majestad para, bueno me parece que para discutir algo"-dijo Star

"De acuerdo, bueno gracias por escoltarlo capitán Star"-dijo Luna

"Sin más paso a retirarme para cumplir mi labor majestad"-dijo Star

Star se disponía a irse pero fue detenido por Player

"¿Y ahora que le digo?"-pregunto Player en un susurro

"No se inventa algo, yo tengo labores que cumplir, y además el trato era ayudarte a entrar no hacerte todo el trabajo"-susurro Star

Star salió de la sala del trono dejando a Player con Luna en un silencio muy incomodo

"Bien tome asiento, conde"-dijo Luna apareciendo una mesa con su magia

"Gracias majestad"-dijo Player con su acento italiano

"Dígame ¿se le ofrece algo de beber?"-pregunto Luna

"Un té, si no es mucha molestia majestad"-dijo Player con su acento

Star llegaba a los cuarteles de la guardia, pero de nuevo vio a los guardias nocturnos con ese aspecto raro que no conocía

"(Vaya, bola de raros me reunió la princesa Luna ¿para que el ridículo disfraz-pijama? digo hay que tomarse el trabajo enserio y vestirse como uno de esos raritos que conoce Player y andar así por el castillo no me parece lo más serio que digamos, tendré que discutirlo seriamente con ellos)"-pensaba Star

Star llego a la puerta y hablo con los guardias, para que lo dejaran pasar

"Buenas noches caballeros, ¿está todo listo para examinar?"-pregunto Star

"Por supuesto capitán, pase usted"-dijo uno de los guardias

Star entro a la sala de reunión de uno de los cuarteles, en el que había al menos más de 50 ponis, todos hablando muy exaltados

"Si y como te decía… conoceremos al capitán hoy…. esto es grandioso….. la princesa Luna es la mejor"-se oía entre la multitud

"Bien damas y caballeros, me prestan su atención por favor"-dijo Star

Todos se callaron y centraron la atención en Star, que se sentía muy incomodo ya que era nunca le gustaba ser el centro de atención y mas por su situación

"Buenas noches, yo soy su capitán, me llamo Shining Star"-dijo Star

"¿Shining Star?….. ¿no es el alicornio de la guardia?... no sé, pero se ve apuesto….. vaya Star aquí no me la creo"-decía la multitud

"SILENCIO, ustedes fueron reunidos por la princesa Luna para formar la nueva guardia nocturna y quiero que esta sea la mejor guardia de Equestria, por lo tanto debe a ver disciplina ¿entendieron?"-dijo Star

"Si"-dijeron todos

"Bien, hoy los examinare por que gracias a ciertas cuestiones de la princesa Celestia, no podre estar con ustedes un buen tiempo, así que alguien se ganara el puesto de capitan temporal ¿me explique?"-dijo Star

De nuevo se oyó un si por parte de todos

"Bien pues empecemos, primero les preguntare algo ¿por qué están vestidos así? digo no hay necesidad de hacer el ridículo"-dijo Star

Todos los presentes se empezaron a reír, algo que hizo molestar a Star

"¿Que les parezco un comediante? o ¿por qué tanta risa?"-pregunto un Star enojado

"Creo que debería verse en un espejo"-dijo una guardia pegaso

"No hay necesidad pero bueno, lo voy a hacer"-dijo Star

Star hizo aparecer un espejo con su magia y lo que vio le impacto, su aspecto había cambiado, sus alas se habían vuelto como las de un murciélago, las iris de sus ojos se había vuelto como las de un reptil, de la punta de sus orejas sobresalían uno pelitos y su crin y cola parecían tener una similitud con algún tipo de escamas **(la verdad no se cual sea la verdadera similitud de algo con las crines y colas de los guardias nocturnos así que dejémoslo en tipo de escamas)**

"Bien y ahora ¿alguien me explica que paso aquí?"-pregunto Star mientras desaparecía el espejo

"Yo te lo explico con gusto Star"-dijo uno de los guardias

"Pues bien explícamelo, Silver Shield"-dijo Star

"Bien según nos dijo la princesa Luna, estas armaduras nos dan esta apariencia gracias a un encantamiento que tienen, pero solo es por la noche y la verdad nos late este aspecto"-dijo Silver Shield

"Es verdad"-dijeron los demas

"Bien gracias por la aclaración (la princesa no lo menciono, ¿o si?)"-dijo Star

**-Flashback, hace algunas horas-**

"Esta es tu nueva armadura Shining Star y también tendrá cierta peculiaridad que luego descubrirás"-dijo Luna

"Esta perfecta, gracias princesa"-dijo Star

**-Fin del flashback-**

"(Diablos si lo menciono, creo que Player ya me pego un poco lo distraído) bien pues, sigamos con las pruebas, salgan al campo de entrenamiento, los pegasos denme 20 vueltas al circuito de vuelo y los unicornios 20 vueltas a la pista para correr-dijo Star

Todos se disponía a salir pero Star detuvo a uno de los guardia

"Hey hey, Silver Shield así que andas por aquí"-dijo Star

"Si ya sabes, Star siempre doy lo máximo"-dijo Silver Shield

"Dame esa pesuña"-dijo Star

Silver Shield iba a chocar la pesuña con Star pero este la quito rápidamente

"Demasiado lento viejo amigo"-dijo Star

"Ja Star nunca cambias"-dijo Silver Shield

"Que te digo, pero bueno, ve con tus compañeros, si no te agarraran mucha ventaja"-dijo Star

"Oh cierto, de inmediato capitán"-dijo Silver Shield

Dejemos un rato a Star, y centrémonos un poquito en un falso Player y la princesa Luna

"Y dígame conde ¿de dónde viene?"-pregunto Luna

"Ah pues vera su excelsa majestad, yo vengo de un reino muy lejano, tanto que creo que esta después de aquel lugar que llaman las Bad Lands"-dijo Player con su acento

"Mmmmm nunca había oído de un reino lejano, pero supongo que no estar durante un milenio ha hecho que me pierda muchos detalles que han pasado"-dijo Luna

"Se podría decir que si majestad, pero ya que esta aquí podrá disfrutar de nuevo de toda Equestria, eso supongo"-dijo Player

"Gracias por sus amables palabras conde, pero primero me gustaría adaptarme un poco más a esto, antes de poder explorar Equestria de nuevo"-dijo Luna

"Si es su decisión, es respetable princesa"-dijo Player

"Sabe conde, disfruto mucho de su compañía"-dijo Luna

"Ya también disfruto su compañía majestad"-dijo Player

A todo esto eran vigilados por la princesa Celestia, al parecer se le planto una desconfianza enorme al ver a Player, desde el momento que el supuesto conde entro al castillo

"(Algo me huele muy mal aquí, ese supuesto conde oculta algo y pienso averiguar que es, no sé qué interés tenga en especial con mi hermana, pero no me voy a quedar de cascos cruzados, además miente, no hay ningún reino del que no tenga constancia y ese nombre Auditore nunca lo había escuchado, esto lleva el nombre de engaño por todos lados, pero debo indagar mas)"-pensaba la princesa Celestia

La princesa tiro una gran carcajada maléfica y se desapareció con su magia rápido ya que podían descubrirla por eso

"¿Que fue eso?"-pregunto Player

"Probablemente el viento, o algún guardia jugando una broma"-dijo Luna

"Si usted lo dice princesa (ay nanita, ya me dio meyo, ¿qué tal si son necroponis? y no tengo una cortadora de plasma para frenarlos)"-dijo Player

"¿Ocurre algo?"-pregunto Luna

"No nada princesa"-dijo Player

Bien volvamos con nuestro distinguido Star, el entrenamiento que les había impuesto a los guardias nocturnos ya había acabado ahora solo quedaba que tomara la decisión, por lo cual todos estaban muy tensos

"Bien damas y caballeros, después de ver su desempeño y pensarlo muy bien, llegue al siguiente veredicto"-dijo Star

El ambiente se sentía cada vez más tenso mientras se acercaba el momento de la verdad

"Mi remplazo temporal será, el distinguido caballero Silver Shield, felicidades"-dijo Star

La sala exploto en vítores mientras Silver Shield avanzaba hacia Star

"Bien señor Silver Shield, le doy esta placa que lo acredita como mi remplazo temporal, como capitán de la guardia nocturna, cumplido el plazo volverá a ser teniente como antes"-dijo Star

"Gracias por este gran honor capitán, le prometo que no lo defraudare"-dijo Silver Shield

"Ya lo creo, ahora vamos a…"-dijo Star pero estaba notando que los pelitos de las orejas de Silver Shield se estaban desvaneciendo

"(Diablos se agoto el tiempo, mas rápido de lo que pensé) bien pueden ir a descansar muchachos o a festejar con Silver Shield o lo que quieran"-dijo Star

"¿No vendrá capitán?"-pregunto una unicornio

"Lo siento compañeros, pero tengo un asunto urgente que atender, será en otra ocasión y para la otra yo les invito la cidra"-dijo Star

Star salió del cuartel que lo vitoreaba y hecho a volar en dirección al castillo lo más rápido que podía

"(Diablos debo sacar a Player, de ahí ahora mismo, si el cuerno se desvanece o dios no me quiero ni imaginar lo que le harán o lo que me harán a mi por sus tontas ideas)"-pensó Star

Star llego a la puerta del castillo y corrió hasta la sala del trono, dio gracias a que el cuerno todavía no se desvanecía

"Ah Shining Star, ¿ya eligió a un sustito apto?"-pregunto Luna

"Si majestad, ya lo he hecho, pero ahora debo hablar con el conde"-dijo Star

"Adelante, joven guardia"-dijo Luna

Star jalo a Player para hablarle de la situación

"Tienes que salir de aquí, el tiempo casi se agota, te queda muy poco"-susurro Star

"Pero si estoy platicando muy bien con la princesa, ¿no podría quedarme más?"-susurro Player

"No, te descubrirán, además la veras mañana"-susurro Star

"De acuerdo"-susurro Player

Player volteo para dirigirse a la princesa Luna

"Majestad es tiempo de que me retire, pero volverá a verme si usted gusta"-dijo Player

"Claro conde, es bienvenido cuando quiera"-dijo Luna

"Gracias majestad, es un honor"-dijo Player y acto seguido beso la pesuña de Luna

"Si gusta, lo escoltare conde"-dijo Star

"Gracias buen mozo"-dijo Player

Ambos salieron del castillo exactamente un poco antes de que el cuerno se desapareciera por completo

"Bien, lo hice, te debo una Starty"-dijo Player abrazando a Star

"Si si lo sé, pero deja de abrazarme, sabes que no me gusta que me abraces"-dijo Star

"Ups lo siento, bien vámonos"-dijo Player

Ambos emprendieron el vuelo y mientras Player noto el aspecto de Star que aun no se desaparecía por completo

"Oye Star ¿de qué te disfrazaste? espera ¿venias así cuando salimos de la casa de Applejack?"-pregunto Player

"No me disfrace de nada, es un encantamiento en las armaduras por parte de la princesa Luna, el cual nos da esta apariencia a los guaridas nocturnos en la noche"-dijo Star

"Wow, te ves chido e intimidante"-dijo Player

"Gracias, aun que esto fue extraño, al principio"-dijo Star

"Y que lo digas, esta noche fue maravillosamente extraña"-dijo Player con cara de atolondrado

"Uy Player, ya te atarugaron de nuevo"-dijo Star mientras reia

**Bueno mis lectores aqui termina este ca****pitulo, antes que nada una aclaracion, ustedes se preguntaran ¿hey donde esta la parte 2 de Planes Absurdos y Caoticos? pues bien si habra una segunda parte pero si tendra una separacion de algunos capitulos y diran ¿por que? bueno pues por que mando yo :( a se crean, la razon fue por que se me acomodo la idea de ese capitulo para cierta circunstancia que luego veran y ****bien pues lo prometido es deuda, otro capitulo, les prometi que minimo tendrian 5 capitulos o mas y aun sigue en pie eso, por lo mientras les dejo este capitulo**, ah y gracias por mis primeros 200 views ¿Y bien que les parecio? si les gusto abajito hay un boton dejen su review que nada les cuesta :)


	7. Capitulo 6: Revelación Temprana

**Capitulo 6: Revelación Temprana**

_Dicen que el destino te llama cuando es el momento indicado, pero como saber cuál es ese momento, saber si ya estás listo para lo que se avecina, la verdad es que nadie nunca está listo, pero según dicen todo ocurre por una razón, aunque a veces la razón sea tan estúpida, aquel día lo recuerdo bien, el día en que recibí algo que me empujaría un poco más a mi destino, y si hubiera sabido mucho antes que era algo como esto, lo habría dejado y escapado…_

En una habitación apenas iluminada por unas cuantas velas estaban reunidas alrededor de una mesa 6 figuras todas con capuchas negras, ensartados en una conversación al parecer importante

"Esto ya es inaudito, no pienso esperar más"-dijo uno de los encapuchados que al parecer era un semental

"Se comprende, pero necesitamos más tiempo, no es nuestra culpa"-dijo otro encapuchado pero esta vez era una yegua que se encontraba del otro extremo de la mesa

"En eso tiene razón, no deberían culparnos, solo hacemos lo que nos pidieron"-dijo otra yegua encapuchada con un tono que arrojaba enojo que estaba al lado de la anterior

"No las culpamos, pero el problema radica en que el ya no tiene la paciencia de esperar los resultados"-dijo la yegua encapuchada a lado del semental encapuchado

"Es por su propio bien, ya debe saber aunque sea un poco"-dijo otro semental encapuchado pero este más bajo que el primero

"¿Y qué propones que se haga?"-dijo una de las yeguas encapuchadas del otro extremo de la mesa

"Que reciba algo, para que el vaya averiguando la verdad y se prepare un poco más, obvio nosotros no le pondremos las cosas tan fáciles"-dijo el primer semental encapuchado

"Pero eso si tampoco tan difíciles"-dijo la yegua encapuchada con un tono de voz preocupado que estaba al lado del semental encapuchado bajo, siendo esta del mismo tamaño

"Si eso es lo que desean, se hará su voluntad"-dijo la yegua encapuchada aun con un tono de voz que arrojaba enojo

_Ellos no sabían lo que habían hecho esa noche, lo que habían desatado con esa decisión_

Star acababa de despertarse y hablaba con su dragona sobre lo que había pasado en las noches anteriores, incluyendo algunos detalles que le había contado Player

"¿Y dices que todo va bien Star?"-pregunto Sapphire

"Según Player si, nadie sospecha la treta y menos mal, por que si no Player va a pasar un mal rato"-dijo Star

"Jajajajaja ya me lo imagino, si te causa cierto desastre tu lo torturaras de cualquier forma imaginable"-dijo Sapphire

"Tienes razón, pero dejemos de pensar en mis noches locas con el tarugo de Player y bajemos a desayunar"-dijo Star

"Star espera….me tan…tito"-dijo Sapphire con cierta dificultad

"¿Te ocurre algo Sapphire?"-pregunto Star

Pero Sapphire no contesto, lo que hizo fue arrojar un poco de su fuego color rojo de su boca con un pequeño eructo, que al final revelo un pergamino que cayó al suelo

"¿Una carta? ¿de quién es Sapphire, de la princesa Luna o de la princesa Celestia? "-pregunto Star

"Eh no tiene el sello real de las princesas o el de Canterlot Star y tampoco su firma de ninguna de las dos, es mas ni siquiera tiene firma"-dijo Sapphire extrañada

"Imposible, nadie puede usar este digamos sistema de correo más que las princesas o en casos especiales la guardia real"-dijo Star

"Es extraño Star, pero discutiendo quien pudo enviarla y por qué no nos aclarara nada ahorita ¿quieres que la lea?"-dijo Sapphire

"Si, hazlo"-dijo Star

**-Contenido de la Carta-**

_Estimado señor Shining Star, por este medio le informo que algunos han estado tratando de ocultarle algo, no puedo decirles sus nombres, ni lo que le oculta por qué seria comprometerme mucho, pero si quiere saber un poco más sobre este asunto le sugiero que empiece a buscar respuestas con ciertas pistas que le iré dando por medio de pergaminos parecidos a este, la ubicación del primero es su propia casa en Canterlot, solo usted puede desenmarañar este enigma y descubrir la verdad…_

**-Fin de la Carta-**

"Bien esto es más extraño de lo creí"-dijo Sapphire

"Y que lo digas, aunque no se me deja vagamente algo"-dijo Star poniéndose a pensar

"¿Quieres decir que sabes a que se refiere con eso de "la verdad"?"-pregunto Star

"No tanto como eso Sapphire, pero no se siento algo extraño, además como es que alguien que ni siquiera sé quién es conoce mi nombre y tiene constancia de que tengo una casa en Canterlot"-dijo Star sobándose la cabeza

"No se Star, estoy tan confundida como tú, además podría ser una trampa"-dijo Sapphire

"No lo creo, suena muy serio para ser algún truco, además no caería en eso y lo sabes"-dijo Star

"Si es verdad ¿entonces lo investigaremos?"-pregunto Sapphire

"Si, pero mantengamos esto en secreto, no quiero que nadie se entere por el momento y mucho menos Player"-dijo Star

"Tu mandas Star ¿pero como ocultaremos estos dichoso pergaminos que vayamos encontrando? además de irlos almacenando para que no se pierda y anotar los resultados que obtengamos"-dijo Sapphire

"Para eso tengo un nuevo libro de anotaciones y lo usaremos para esta ocasión"-dijo Star mientras hacía levitar un libro de color azul desde el estante a las garras de Sapphire

Star puso el pergamino en una de las hojas, luego levito el libro hasta su lugar y bajo con Sapphire a desayunar, abajo ya los esperaba Applejack

"Buenos días dormilón"-dijo Applejack

"Buenos días Applejack"-dijo Star

"¿Oye te ocurre algo dulzura?"-pregunto Applejack

"No nada, oye Sapphire cacha"-dijo Star aventando un rubí

Sapphire atrapo el rubí con su boca y después se lo comió

"Gracias Star, tu sí que sabes lo que me gusta"-dijo Sapphire

Star volvió a su antigua postura lo cual hizo dudar más a Applejack, basta decir que no creyó que no le pasara nada

"¿Star enserio que tienes? te noto muy apachurrado"-dijo Applejack

"No es nada deberás"-dijo Star

"Dulzura, tratas de engañar a un poni honesto, déjame decirte que eso es muy imposible de hacer y mas siendo tu por que te conozco desde que éramos potros"-dijo Applejack

Star vio que ya no tenía modo de escapar, así que tenía que contarle lo de la carta a Applejack

"Vamos, confía en mi"-dijo Applejack

"(Siempre lo hago y lo hare) está bien, hace un rato recibí una carta muy extraña, decía algo sobre que me ocultan algo ciertos ponis y que este misterioso poni o lo que sea me hará acertijos para que averigüe la verdad por mí mismo"-dijo Star

"Wow por mis corrales, es más extraño de lo que me imagine, mmmm no se Star, aquí parece que hay gato encerrado, digo muchos piensan que eres de la realeza por cierto detallito"-dijo Applejack

"Eso mismo le dije, pero según el sonaba serio y además que no caería en trampas según el"-dijo Sapphire

"Está bien, ¿y mencionaba algo más de los acertijos?"-pregunto Applejack

"Si algo de que me los iba a dejar en pergaminos y que el primero estaba en mi casa"-dijo Star

"Ok, eso da más miedo"-dijo Applejack

"Y que lo digas Applejack, quien es este poni y como sabe que Star y yo vivimos en una casa de Canterlot"-dijo Sapphire

"¿Nunca los espiaron, tan siquiera una sola ves?"-pregunto Applejack

"No, espiar a un guardia real es muy arriesgado e algo imposible, el entrenamiento te ayuda a vigilar tu entorno siempre y también te ayuda con la intimidación para ciertas pestes en particular"-dijo Star

"Esto es muy extraño Star, pero tú tienes la última palabra ¿ya decidiste algo?"-pregunto Applejack

"Pues hare lo único que me queda, seguir a este extraño poni o lo que sea en su juego de locura"-dijo Star

"Eso si te ayudare en lo que pueda Star"-dijo Applejack

"Si insistes, pero mantengámoslo entre los 3, ya nadie más debe estar involucrado"-dijo Star

Para el atardecer Star, Applejack y Sapphire habían aparecido en Canterlot, enfrente del umbral de la casa de Star y Sapphire

"Wow Star, ¿esta es tu casa?"-pregunto Applejack admirando la casa de Star

"Sí, bueno según mis padres era de mis abuelos pero prefiero no hablar de ninguno de los 4, solo diré que mis abuelos fueron buenos en dejármela"-dijo Star con algo de enojo y tristeza

"Lo comprendo, bueno entremos y veamos lo que te prepararon"-dijo Applejack

Star cogió las llaves de su alforja y la introdujo, para abrir la puerta, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención lo cual hizo que se quedara pensando un buen rato

"¿Ocurre algo Star?"-pregunto Sapphire

"Es extraño ciertamente, la puerta no fue forzada o algo parecido, como alguien puedo entrar sin forzar nada"-dijo Star

"Tal vez, fuera un unicornio o un pegaso"-dijo Applejack

"Lo dudo, la magia de teletransportación no sirve si no conoces el lugar al cual quieres ir y como casi no invito ponis a mi casa pues ya sabrás que rollo, además ninguno de mis amigos que he invitado haría eso (por que saben de que soy capaz) y pegasos pues no conozco muchos por eso también lo dudo, pero revisare las ventanas"-dijo Star

Star hizo un rápido vuelo checando cada ventana, pero al fin no encontró ningún indicio de algo extraño

"No ninguna fue abierta recientemente"-dijo Star aterizando

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-pregunto Applejack

"Con un hechizo de detección"-dijo Sapphire

"Exacto, bien entremos y veamos qué onda con el disque pergamino"-dijo Star

Los tres entraron a la casa y de nuevo notaron que no había nada fuera de lo ordinario, o eso era lo que pensaban ellos

"Bien busquemos el pergamino, Applejack tu revisa mi cuar…."-dijo Star pero se calló en el acto

"¿Revisar que Starty?"-pregunto Applejack

"Mi cuarto de estudios, si ve a ver ahí es pasando el pasillo la primera puerta a la derecha"-dijo Star con nerviosismo

"Está bien"-dijo Applejack que se dirigió a donde dijo Star

"Por dios Star, casi la riegas"-dijo Sapphire que se acerco a Star

"Lo sé, tu revisa lo cocina, yo iré a nuestro cuarto y asegúrate de que Applejack no suba"-dijo Star

"Temes que vea ciertas cosillas"-dijo Sapphire levantando una ceja

"Ay ya cállate y haz lo que dije"-dijo Star pero eso no evito que se sonrojara

Buscaron un buen rato hasta que el grito de Applejack llamo la atención de los dos, este venia del cuarto de estudios, ya que ella al aver muchas cosas, entre ellas libros buscaba en todas partes de la habitacion

"Oigan aquí esta, ya lo tengo"-grito Applejack

"Bien, ya vamos manzanita"-grito Star desde su cuarto

Star y Sapphire caminaron hasta el cuarto de estudios donde estaba Applejack con un libro en sus cascos

"Eh Applejack ¿por qué sostienes mi libro favorito de la infancia? ¿dónde está el pergamino?"-pregunto Star

"Por que está aquí, justo en esta página"-dijo Applejack abriendo el libro en una página que al parecer estaba suelta

Star tomo el pergamino con su magia y se dispuso a leerlo, pero vio que no había nada escrito, está totalmente en blanco

"¿Pero qué clase de broma es esta? ¿por quién me tomaron?"-pregunto Star

Pero por alguna extraña razón no obtuvo respuestas de sus 2 acompañantes

"Bien creo que es hora de irnos, vámonos chicas"-dijo Star pero al voltearse vio algo de lo más extraño en su vida

Applejack y Sapphire estaban paradas ahí, sin hacer ningún solo movimiento, estaban totalmente petrificadas o eso le parecía a Star, de repente en el pergamino se formo un remolino que se lo trago, pero mientras a los ojos de Applejack y Sapphire parecía que Star se había quedado quieto

"¿Qué le pasa al vaquero Sapphire?"-pregunto Applejack

"No lo sé, oye Star vámonos, ¿por qué te quedas viendo ese pergamino en blanco?"-dijo Sapphire

Pero Star no respondió por alguna extraña razón

"¿Crees que debamos moverlo?"-pregunto Applejack

"No, esto es extraño pero algo me dice que no debemos tocar a Star"-dijo Sapphire

"Está bien dulzura, pero espero que Starty se encuentre bien"-dijo Applejack preocupada

"Estará bien, ha estado en peores cosas que quedarse como bobo viendo un pergamino en blanco"-dijo Sapphire

Mientras en una habitación completamente blanca, se encontraba Star pero algo nervioso, no sabía que había pasado, ni donde se encontraba, solo sabía que al parecer el pergamino se lo había tragado en un torbellino color azul oscuro

"Hola ¿hay alguien aquí?"-pregunto Star al aire

De repente del piso salió un encapuchado, pero por su estatura Star pudo saber que era un poni

"Vaya al fin encontraste el pergamino, tardaste mas de lo que esperaba"-dijo el encapuchado que por la voz parecía ser un semental

"Espera, tu voz me resulta familiar ¿no eres aquella voz que me hablo cuando estaba inconsciente por el ataque de Nightmare Moon?"-pregunto Star

"Exacto, jovencito"-dijo el encapuchado

"¿Pero quien, por todos los cielos de Equestria eres?"-pregunto Star

"Preguntas y más preguntas, de momento no te puedo decir quién soy y no puedo de todas formas por que solo soy una alusión de mi verdadero yo"-dijo el encapuchado

"De acuerdo, pero esto es muy extraño"-dijo Star

"Estas aquí por tu acertijo, te lo diré así que presta atención"-dijo el encapuchado

"Empecemos esto extraño poni"-dijo Star

El encapuchado se elevo y con una espectral voz, que le erizo la piel a Star, dijo el acertijo preparado para el poni que tenia adelante

"Escucha Star, hay secretos en todos lados, normales, sucios, pequeños y algunos muy peligrosos, ciertamente el que tu descubrirás es uno muy antiguo y poderoso…"dijo el encapuchado pero fue interrumpido por Star

"YA EL MALDITO ACERTIJO"-grito Star

"Está bien, en que me quede a si"-dijo el encapuchado

Este retomo su voz espectral

"Algo simple y que siempre esta ante ti, te puedo ocultar algo que es muy fácil de distinguir, pero veamos, fantasías y misterios me rodean, me abro y cierro, contengo muchas palabras y sin embargo yo nunca las pronuncio ¿que podría ser yo Star?"-termino el encapuchado

"Veamos, te abres y te cierras, y contienes palabras que nunca pronuncias"-dijo Star poniéndose a pensar

"Las fantasías y los misterios me rodean, recuérdalo"-dijo el encapuchado

"Ya sé lo que eres, eres un libro de mitos y leyendas"-dijo Star

**(Es un mal acertijo lo sé, lo siento no soy muy bueno creando enigmas)**

"Correcto, bueno se acabo el tiempo aquí, hora de devolverte"-dijo el encapuchado descendiendo

"Pero y la recompensa"-dijo Star

"Oh descuida, en el pergamino aparecerá"-dijo el encapuchado

El encapuchado estaba por desvanecerse pero fue detenido por Star

"Espera, ¿volveré a verte?"-pregunto Star

"Claro, en tus acertijos y también búscame cuando tengas dudas o problemas, yo te ayudare con ellos cuanto me sea posible"-dijo el encapuchado

"¿Y qué hay de los demás acertijos?"-pregunto Star

"Descuida, después de poco tiempo se te dará una clave para llegar al otro acertijo"-dijo el encapuchado

El encapuchado desapareció y todo se volvió negro, Star sentía que todo daba vueltas así que cerró sus ojos para no marearse, cuando los abrió estaba de nuevo en su cuarto de estudios, se volteo lentamente y vio que Applejack y Sapphire lo observaban detenidamente

"Vaya ya reacciono ¿Star que te paso?"-pregunto Sapphire

"Pues parece que me trago el pergamino"-dijo Star

"Imposible, tu estuviste parado ahí, quieto observando el pergamino durante un buen rato, como si tuviera algo interesante el papelito"-dijo Applejack

Entonces Star recordó lo que había dicho el encapuchado sobre el pergamino, a lo cual este lo tomo su magia para observarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez sí tenía un cambio, en el estaba una letra P que abarcaba todo el pergamino escrito con una tinta azul oscura

"Oye Star deja ese tonto papel y vámonos"-dijo Sapphire ya harta de esta situación

"Es que no lo entiendo, ¿por qué apareció esto?"-pregunto Star

De repente en su cabeza sonó la voz diciendo unas cortas palabras, que al parecer siempre era las que le repetía a Star fuera cual fuera la situación

"Todo a su debido tiempo joven, este es solo el principio"-decia la voz dentro de la cabeza de Star

Applejack y Sapphire se acercaron a ver el pergamino y ver lo que tenia escrito

"¿Una P gigante? ¿y esto que rayos significa?"-pregunto Sapphire

"No lo sé, pero miren parece que se une con algo más, miren esas extrañas marcas en las orillas del pergamino"-dijo Applejack

En efecto, en 3 lados del pergamino había aparecido también pequeños sellos y extraños símbolos ponis que Star no identifico, pero el más raro era el 4° lado ya que este había adoptado una apariencia como el de una página rota o rasgada

"¿Esto estaba cuando lo encontraste?"-pregunto Star

"Por supuesto que no, cuando lo encontré parecía un inútil trozo de papel"-dijo Applejack

"Bueno es tan extraño como lo que me paso con ese poni encapuchado"-dijo Star

"¿Poni encapuchado?"-preguntaron Applejack y Sapphire con asombro

Entonces Star les conto lo que él había visto, como ellas se quedaron paralizadas, como se lo había tragado el pergamino y sobre el poni encapuchado y su acertijo

"Ok, no sé si el calor te fundió el cerebro o te me estas volviendo loco"-dijo Sapphire

"Sapphire esto es serio, no me digas que yo aparecí de la nada un pergamino con una P enorme y con extraños marcos"-dijo Star

"Está bien, solo bromeaba"-dijo Sapphire

"Muy chistosita"-dijo Star con cara de ¬¬

La noche se acercaba y Star pensó que ya era hora de volver a Sweet Apple Acres, pero no sin antes hacer algo por ultimo

"Sapphire pon el pergamino en el libro de la alforja"-dijo Star

"A la orden"-dijo Sapphire sacando el libro de la alforja de Star

Sapphire coloco el extraño pergamino en una de las hojas del libro y acto seguido mágicamente este se quedo pegado a la hoja

"Orales, que hiciste Star"-dijo Sapphire

"Un hechizo de sujeción a todo el libro, luego haremos las anotaciones que te dije Sapphire"-dijo Star mientras que con su magia lo toma junto con el libro que estaba en el escritorio el cual era el que tenia Applejack en sus cascos cuando encontró el pergamino y los metía a sus alforjas

"¿Por qué te llevas ese libro Starty?"-pregunto Applejack notando la acción de Star

"No se tengo un raro presentimiento, como si lo fuera a necesitar para esto de los acertijos"-dijo Star

"Si tu lo dices"-dijo Applejack encogiéndose de hombros

Los tres salieron de la casa, Star la volvió a cerrar con llave para después desaparecer de nuevo, todo esto era visto por el poni encapuchado, el cual estaba en el techo de la casa de Star mirando fijamente el lugar donde habían desaparecido los tres

"Es solo el comienzo Star, solo el comienzo"-dijo el encapuchado antes de hacer su habitual desaparición en las sombras mientras caía la noche sobre Equestria

_Si, solo era el maldito comienzo…_

**Bueno mis lectores aqui termina este ca****pitulo, mmmm parece que la historia anda algo corta de reviews :/ enserio dejenme su opinion que importa mucho, asi uno se da cuenta de las fallas y las rectifica y ****bien otro capitulo, ya van 3 de 5 capitulos que les prometi, no puedo actualizar tan seguido como pensaba por que parece que no estoy de vacaciones ¬¬, les dejo este capitulo mientras** ¿Y bien que les parecio? si les gusto abajito hay un boton dejen su review que nada les cuesta :)


	8. Capitulo 7: Un Día con Player

**Este es un capitulo es dedicado para mi buen amigo que me presto su OC, Best Player para esta historia ya que hoy es su cumpleaños, de nuevo un muy buen ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! para el (ovbio cuando leea esto) y a ustedes mis lectores tambien se los dejo para que lo lean que ya los tenia medio abandonados, muchas gracias a los que le han dado follow a esta historia, el que ha dejado su review y al que agrego esta historia a sus favoritos, espero que les siga gustando este contenido que les ofresco  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Un Día con Player**

**-Atrasando la narración, a un bloque más antiguo-**

_Díganme cada cuando tienes a un tonto llamando a tu puerta muy temprano en la mañana, pues ese día fue en el que Player pensó de la manera más tonta y abs…..._

_Oye dijiste que no usarías esta narración Star_

_Le da más realismo Player, además como si no fuera verdad_

_Eso es…. cierto, pero aun así no lo cuentes de esa manera, yo era así pero ya no mas_

_Si claro lo que digas, pero está bien "señor listo", ¿tu como lo contarías? a ver demuestra _

_Bueno aquí voy, aquella mañana está soñando de lo mejor con un sueño increíble, si cierto elemento no me hubiera despertado…_

* * *

**-Sueño de Player-**

Un Player altamente musculoso volaba y junto a él, una Princesa Luna con un vestido de gala nocturno

"Oh Player eres tan fuerte"-dijo Luna

"Lo se lo sé, pero esto no se obtuvo solo my lady"-dijo Player mostrando sus músculos

"¿No te ayudo Star?"-dijo Luna

"Ese debilucho, no es material para mi"-dijo Player

"Oh Player por eso yo te…"-dijo Luna

**-Sueño interrumpido-**

**(No puedo creer que escribí lo de arriba xD)**

Player era picoteado por algo lo cual había ocasionado que se despertara

"No, te dije que hoy no quería despertarme así Star"-dijo Player moviéndose pero aun así el picote insistía

"Te dije que tu no me desper…"-dijo Player incorporándose pero Star no estaba ahí así que volvió a recostarse para tratar de dormir mas pero el picoteo insistió

"Star esto ya no es gracioso, deja tus bromitas"-dijo Player pero de nuevo nadie estaba ahí

De repente un leve graznido detrás del llamo su atención, lentamente volteo y vio a un pequeño polluelo encima de la orilla de su cama-nube **(no me pregunten como rayos puede estar en una nube, solo se me ocurrió a lo loco)**

"AY SANTA CELESTIA UN TERRORBIRD, A CORRER"-grito Player quien salió disparado atravesando una de las paredes de la nube dejando al polluelo algo confundido

Player voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta Sweet Apple Acres, una vez ahí localizo la ventana del cuarto donde se quedaba Star, la abrió con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo y entro

"Oye Star estas dormido"-dijo Player empujando a Star con su casco

"No espera Sapphire, no te comas esa gema"-decía Star entre sueños

"Star es urgente, despierta"-dijo Player empujando con más fuerza

"Claro Applejack, yo te….."-dijo Star

"OYE STAR DESPIERTA"-le grito Player en la oreja

"¿Qué? ¿qué? ¿quién ataca capitán?"-dijo Star despertándose y soltando un puñetazo, el cual le había dado a Player

Player yacía en el suelo con el casco sobre su nariz mientras se la sobaba

"Gracias por acomodarme la cara"-dijo Player sarcásticamente

"Player, ya te he dicho que tengas cuidado al despertarme, da gracias que no fue más fuerte"-dijo Star

"Si así recibes a los que te despiertas, no me imagino cómo estará tu hermana"-dijo Player levantándose

"Eh no, eso solo pasa con ciertos ponis, por una extraña razón"-dijo Star levantándose de la cama

"Ya me lo imaginaba"-dijo Player

"¿Que necesitas? por que venir temprano por la mañana no es habitual en ti"-dijo Star

"A pues veras, hay un terrorbird en mi cama y pues quiero que lo quites por fa"-dijo Player

"¿Un terrorbird? ¿en serio?"-pregunto Star cuanto menos preocupado

"¿Qué? es en serio"-dijo Player

"Si claro Player, esas cosas existen en tu imaginación, pero aun así analizare a tu "terrorbird" para ver que es en realidad"-dijo Star

Ambos salieron por la ventana y volaron en dirección a la casa de Rainbow Dash donde en la parte inferior Player había agregado nueves y lo había convertido en un tipo sótano donde se quedaba

"Hola Star, ¿de nuevo por aquí?"-pregunto Rainbow

"Si ya ves, este menso de aquí dice que hay un terrorbird en su cuarto, voy a inspeccionar a la bestia"-dijo Star señalando a Player

Player y Star bajaron al cuarto de Player y lo primero que noto Star era el desorden que tenia

"Vaya, en serio no sé como Rainbow te deja vivir con ella"-dijo Star

"Es que nos complementamos, si vieras ciertos cuartos de esta casa"-dijo Player

"Ok ok no quiero saber, ¿dónde está tu "fiera"?"-pregunto Star

A Star le parecía que se iba a perder por ahí, pero para Player eso parecía "habitable", ambos se pusieron a buscar al supuesto terrorbird

"¿Estás seguro que no soñaste al ave?"-pregunto Star

"Tan seguro como que a ti te gusta Appl…."-dijo Player pero fue callado por que Star le dio un golpe que lo tiro

"Y si para la otra usas una referencia mejor, esta Rainbow Dash en casa si serás tonto"-dijo Star

"Aaaaauuu de nuevo gracias Star"-dijo Player sarcásticamente

"Siempre es un placer"-dijo Star

"Como sea busquemos al ave y… ayyyyy Luna santa, ahí está"-dijo Player

Sobre el control de una de las consolas de Player estaba aquel polluelo que vio cuando se despertó

"Ay si serás Player, eso es un fénix"-dijo Star

"Qué raro, creí que los fénix eran rojos"-dijo Player poniéndose de pie **(o patas, como ustedes quieran)**

"Y lo son, bueno comúnmente, este es un raro ejemplar de fénix color azul, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?"-pregunto Star

"Yo que sé, solo apareció mágicamente esta mañana"-dijo Player

"Los fénix, y más los polluelos no aparecen solos mágicamente, a menos que tuvieras un huevo"-dijo Star mirando sospechosamente

"¿Qué? oye yo no tenía un huevo"-dijo Player defendiéndose

"Mmmmm donde tienes esa cosa rara llena de basura que dijiste que era una piedra rara"-dijo Star

"¿Qué? ¿mi zafiro zora? esta donde lo viste la última vez"-dijo Player

Star se acerco a una mesa medio enterrado, en donde estaba puesta una canasta, donde descansaban los restos de algo roto recientemente

"Player, ya sé de donde salió ese fénix"-dijo Star

"¿Dónde? ¿qué encontraste?"-pregunto Player

"Mira ahí está, tu misterio resuelto"-dijo Star señalando la canasta

"Ay no, mi zafiro está roto, debió ser esa rata alada me las pagara"-dijo Player saliendo en contra del polluelo, pero para suerte del pobre, Star lo detuvo antes

"Si serás, si serás, eso era un huevo, no una gema"-dijo Star

"¿Pero mi zafiro? o es imposible era un zafiro"-dijo Player

Star le propino entonces un cachetadon güajolotero a Player

"Reacciona ya, eso era un huevo y hablando de eso ¿tú de donde sacaste ese huevo?

"De….. de…. del bosque everfree, lo encontré en la orilla, cuando Rainbow y yo le ayudábamos a Fluttershy con algunos de sus animales "-dijo Player

"A con razón, bien no tendré opción más que cuidar de él y después buscarle un buen hogar"-dijo Star

"Oh Star, yo me lo quedo, lo alimentare, lo sacare a pasear, le cambiare el periódico ¿puedo?"-dijo Player poniendo cara de cachorrito

"Está bien, está bien pero quita esa cara, así me das miedo"-dijo Star

"Oh gracias Star, será divertido"-dijo Player poniendo su pesuña cerca del pequeño fénix para que subiera a ella

"Bueno sin no me requieres más me retiro"-dijo Star

"Si adiós Star"-dijo Player

"Ah una cosita mas, cuando crezca, si yo fuera tu me compraría los protectores de alas como los que llevo"-dijo Star

"¿Por que lo dices?"-pregunto Player

"Pues por eso, hay fénix a los que les gusta pararse en las alas de sus dueños y digamos que cuando les crecen las garras no es tan bonito como ahora"-dijo Star señalando al fénix que se había posado en el ala de Player

"Lo tendré en cuenta"-dijo Player

"Bueno me voy, suerte Player (la necesitara mas el pobre polluelo con su nuevo amo)"-dijo Star

Una vez solo, Player puso al fénix en su cama y se puso a hablar con él, aunque no le entendiera claro esta

"Bien pequeño Blu, necesitaras una jaula, comida, agua y otras cosas féniescas, bueno iremos por ellas y de paso te presento a las demás, bueno aparte de Star"-dijo Player

El fénix solo grazno y se subió de nuevo al lomo de Player y se quedo dormido, mientras Player solo lo veía

"Eh eso no estaba en los planes, pero se ve tan tiernito cuando duerme"-dijo Player con una voz medio infantil

Aquella tarde, Player caminaba por las calles de Ponyville con las cosas que había comprado en las diferentes tiendas de mascotas

"Bueno supongo que ya tenemos todo Blu"-dijo Player

"Eh Player ¿no hubiera sido más sencillo traerte tus alforjas?"-pregunto Star que se había acercado a ver a Player

"Nah estoy bien, oyes como que huele a garnachas ¿no?"-dijo Player

"Eh Player, es tu ala, se está quemando"-dijo Star fijándose en el ala derecha de Player

"AAAAAAYYYYYYY APAGALE APAGALE STAR"-grito Player

Star con su magia hizo aparecer una nube, encima de Player, le quito sus compras, he hizo que le lloviera encima

"Gracias Star, suerte que fueron solo las puntas de las plumas"-dijo Player todo empapado

"Tuviste suerte de que esa nariz hambrienta te salvara"-dijo Star

"Pero no entiendo ¿que causo el fuego? ¿ya tengo fuego control?"-dijo Player animadamente

"¿Qué? no, Player más bien deberías fijarte en cierto amiguito, ya que el fuego que tenias en el ala era de color azul"-dijo Star levantando el casco para señalar al polluelo de fénix que estaba posado encima de su nueva jaula

"¿Pero cómo? ¿por qué? ¿cuándo?"-preguntaba Player sin acabar ninguna

"Primero, querrías acabar cualquiera de tus incógnitas y segundo, según se los fénix tienen la capacidad de prender fuego y cuando son polluelos pues no lo controlan, haciendo que prendan cosas sin querer"-dijo Star

"¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes?"-pregunto Player molesto

"Oye Star, ven ayúdame con esto y vámonos"-dijo Applejack a lo lejos

"Haya voy"-grito Star-"lo siento Player luego te diré mas pero ten cuidado de momento"-dijo Star

Star se alejo, con una cara digna de Player mientras se reunía con esta Applejack y le ayudaba a cargar las compras que había hecho, mientras Player se quedaba solo

"Si vete de amoríos o a leer tu libros de maguitos, no te necesito"-grito Player

De repente Star apareció en frente de Player

"Ah es reconfortante saberlo, ten suerte con las quemaduras y demás, y por último regalito por gritar cierta cosa"-dijo Star dándole un leve golpe a Player tirándolo al suelo y desapareciendo

"Auch, bueno para la otra no vuelvo a abrir la boca, vámonos mi pequeño plumifero"-dijo Player

Pero el fénix ya se había posado en su ala y nuevamente le había prendido fuego pero esta vez a enfrente de sus ojos

"AAYYYYYYY MAMA, AXULIO, STAR AYÚDAME"-gritaba Player mientras corría como loco en círculos con todos los ponis viéndolo

* * *

_Ven se los dije, tan bobo que hasta un caracol le gana en rapidez si nos referimos a la inteligencia de Player _**(ya sé que no tiene sentido, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa)**

_Hey te dije que no dijeras eso Star_

_¿Ah sí? órale que bien ¿a qué hora me dijiste eso?_

_S . T . A . RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR _**(quien le entendió, le entendió)**

* * *

Ya para el anochecer Player estaba en casa de Rainbow Dash, en su sótano habitable y con las alas vendadas como medio de seguridad anti-quemaduras

"Bien, por última vez Blu, no quemes nada por amor a Luna"-rogo Player

El polluelo solo se rasco la cabeza con su garra e ignoro por completo lo dicho por Player

"Bien al menos no le prendiste fuego a nada ya"-dijo Player

"¿Te diviertes?"-pregunto una voz

"Ayyy dios Star no me asustes as…. Eh ¿Star?"-dijo Player

"Aquí abajo genio, son nubes remember?"-dijo Star asomando la cabeza por el suelo del sotano

"¿Eh que fue lo ultimo?"-pregunto Player

"Ah cierto que no sabes ingles, remember en ingles es recuerdas en español"-dijo Star

"Ah gracias, y ¿para que vienes a esta horas? ¿me quieres ver sufrir?"-pregunto Player

"No, bueno si, pero también vine para recordarte que mañana vamos a Applelosa y que no te vayas a quedar dormido"-dijo Star atravesando la nube

"No me quedare dormido, tengo mi despertador"-dijo Player señalando al fénix

"Ya veo, aunque tengo mis dudas, oye recuerda que mañana se pone en marcha nuestro segundo plan"-dijo Star

"Ah clarinetes, picaron, ¿tienes todo listo supongo?"-pregunto Player mientras le daba codazos a Star

"Si y te ruego, por el amor de Luna y Celestia, no lo vayas a echar a perder"-dijo Star

"Relájate, ¿cuándo te he fallado?"-pregunto Player

"¿En verdad quieres que te contesto?"-dijo Star mientras levantaba una de sus cejas

"No la verdad no, pero tranqui tronco, tú no te me agüites veras que todo sale a pedir de boca"-dijo Player

"Eso espero, bueno me voy, ah y Player, tu cama se está quemando"-dijo Star

"¿QUE?"-grito Player volteando a ver su cama pero esta no tenia fuego

"Caíste"-dijo Star mientras atravesaba la nube y se echaba a volar

"STARRRRRRRRRR"-grito Player

* * *

_Si, ese día fue algo extraño en cierta forma de vista_

_Enserio por que yo lo vi normal hablando de un día de Player_

_Te sorprendería ver uno de mis días más raros, Star_

_Si, eh no quiero saber nada de nada_

_Ya me lo suponía, te dan miedito mis relatos_

_No es eso Player, lo que me dan son flojera -_-_

* * *

**Bueno mis lectores aqui termina este ca****pitulo, mmmm parece que la historia anda algo corta de reviews :/ enserio dejenme su opinion que importa mucho, asi uno se da cuenta de las fallas y las rectifica****, ya van 4 de 5 capitulos que les prometi, creo que si pasare el numero de capitulos prometidos como dije, de nuevo no puedo actualizar tan seguido como pensaba por que parece que no estoy de vacaciones ¬¬, les dejo este capitulo mientras** ¿Y bien que les parecio? si les gusto abajito hay un boton dejen su review que nada les cuesta :)


	9. Capitulo 8: Planes Absurdos y Caóticos

**Capitulo 8: Planes Absurdos y Caóticos Parte 2**

**-Avanzando la narración, a un bloque más reciente-**

_A veces la sorpresa y la felicidad vienen tomadas de la mano solo debes ver las señales que ellas te presentan, unas sabias palabras que siempre me decía mi abuela, nunca entendí bien su significado hasta cierto día…_

_Vaya que ese día lo recuerdo muy bien, fue uno de los más alegres que tuve en lo que va de estos tan largos años que tengo, esa tarde recibí una noticia que para bien cambiaria mi vida para siempre, y no como la mentira más grande jamás existida en mi vida…_

_Pero creo que me estoy adelantando demasiado, dejen les cuento que paso exactamente ese día…_

Era una bella noche, el expreso de Equestria recorría el camino de Ponyville a Appleloosa, aun tirado por ponis, ya que el tren por alguna extraña razón circulaba pero no estaba completamente funcional, todo parecía perfecto y todos abordo estaban muy entusiasmados o bueno casi

"Odio esto, simplemente es horrenda la situación"-dijo Star

Star estaba en un vagón reservado para chicos y para Sapphire, ya que el otro vagón estaba lleno y ocupado por las mane 6 y Spike

"Relájate Star, no todo está perdido"-dijo Player

"¿Ah no? vamos a Appleloosa a dejar un árbol al cual Applejack le presta mas atención que a nada en este tren, digo ¿acaso podría encajar menos en el plan?"-pregunto Star sarcásticamente pero a la vez enojado

"Player tiene razón Star, relájate veras que todo saldrá según lo previsto por ti o eso creemos"-dijo Sapphire

"Si ¿y saben por qué?, por que ya tengo mi plan anti contingencias clave 2B"-dijo Star

"Tus planes, siempre tienen una clave muy ridícula"-dijo Player mientras jugaba con su portátil

Entonces Star le propino un zape a Player

"Aaaaayyyyyyy ¿qué? es la mera verdad"-dijo Player sobándose la cabeza

"ESE NO ES EL PUNTO, el punto es que se que hacer y voy a hacerlo ahorita mismo"-dijo Star

Star se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a irse del vagón sin embargo fue detenido por Sapphire

"¿A dónde vas Star?"-pregunto Sapphire

"Solo quiero despejar mi mente, iré a caminar un rato"-dijo Star quien abrió la puerta y salió del vagón

Star camino por el vagón que dividía su vagón y el de las mane 6, cuando llego a la puerta de dicho vagón se puso un hechizo de invisibilidad para pasar desapercibido

"Bien, sabía que este hechizo me serviría tarde o temprano, lástima que tengo limitado el tiempo por que aun no lo perfecciono, mmmm no oigo nada, creo que ya se durmieron, más perfecto no podría ser"-pensó Star

Star abrió la puerta del vagón y muy sigilosamente paso a las chicas aparentemente dormidas hasta llegar a la otra puerta que daba acceso al vagón de Bloomberg, entro a dicho vagón y cerró la puerta procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y justo a tiempo ya que Rainbow Dash se había "despertado", se quito su hechizo y se acerco al árbol

"Hola Bloomberg ¿listo para tu tratamiento especial?"-pensaba Star

La punta del cuerno de Star se prendió como si de un encendedor se tratara, acto seguido lo apunto hacia el árbol

"Hasta la vista, rama súper desarrollada"-pensó Star

Pero el hechizo fallo, gracias a que en su interior sabía que Applejack lo odiaría si quemaba su árbol favorito y gracias al fallo un ala se le había prendido ya que no traía sus acostumbrados protectores de alas

"AAAAAHHHHHHH ME QUEMO"-gritaba Star pero en su mente

Star hizo el mismo hechizo que uso para apagarle las alas a Player cuando su fénix se las había prendido con su fuego azul, una vez que se termino de apagarse el fuego una voz detrás suyo llamo su atención

"Jajajajaja el gran Shining Star contra un simple árbol, esto sí que es digno de verse"-susurraba Player

"Muy gracioso ¿cómo entraste y que haces aquí?"-pregunto Star

"Con sigilo tipo asesino y también entre por la ventana"-susurro Player mientras señalaba la ventana y hacia una pose de ninja

"(Diablos por qué no pensé eso antes) pero ¿qué haces aquí? harás que me descubran"-susurro Star

"Solo quería ver como fracasabas, si fracasabas y no me equivocaba"-susurro Player

"Muy chistosito, ahora si me disculpas debo tirar un árbol por la ventana"-susurro Star

Pero antes de que pudiera levitar el árbol, Star entro en shock e inmediatamente fue transportado como con anterioridad a un espacio dentro de su mente con ese poni encapuchado extraño

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"-dijo el poni con una voz enojada y con un tono espectral

"Es que yo….yo….yo"-tartamudeaba Star

"Si en verdad la amaras no harías esto"-dijo el poni

"Yo solo quiero…."-dijo Star pero no termino ya que sintió que era jalado por algo

"Esta conversación no ha terminado"-dijo el poni desvaneciéndose

Star despertó del transe y estaba tendido en el piso del vagón, era jalado de una pata por este Player

"Oye Player suéltame"-dijo Star olvidando donde estaban

"Baja la voz, alguien viene, tenemos que salir de aquí"-susurro Player

"Me lleva la…."-susurro Star mientras se tele transportaba junto con Player a su respectivo vagón, cuando aparecieron Player estaba con algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo

"Avisa para la otra quieres"-dijo Player medio mareado

"Tenía que sacarnos de ahí rápido así que no te quejes"-dijo Star

"Si mejor a dormir, mañana tienes que seguir con tus locos planes contra el árbol"-dijo Player

"Cállate Player, no me ayudes a estresarme más de lo necesario"-dijo Star mientras se acostaba

"A la orden mister Star"-dijo Player

Ya para el amanecer, unos búfalos habían robado el vagón que tenia a Bloomberg y a Spike, en el tren se podía vivir una gran tensión

"Star ¿estás bien?"-dijo Player observando la cara de Star

Star estaba con una cara de absoluta felicidad pero que arrojaba una apariencia de estupefacción **(le lanzaron un Stupefy, algunos me entenderán o tal vez no)**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH debimos haber pasado una zona de absoluta fortuna, esos búfalos sí que me hicieron un buen paro, gracias al Luna que aparecieron"-pensaba Star pero lo sacaron de sus pensamientos algo en particular

"Star tu puedes ir a rescatar a Bloomberg ¿lo harías por mi?"-pregunto Applejack

"(Ni hablar, no voy a rescatar a esa rama para que no le vuelvas a prestar atención a nada) claro manzanita, lo que sea por mi mejor amiga (¿pero qué diablos me pasa?)"-dijo Star

"Muchas gracias Star"-dijo Applejack

"Bien si me disculpan, me voy"-dijo Star y enseguida se teletrasnporto junto con Sapphire afuera del tren

Star apareció y alcanzo a frenarse con las alas antes de que se estampara con el suelo

"¿Que fue eso?"-pregunto Sapphire

"No sé, parece que mi magia no fluye bien"-dijo Star

"¿Es normal que te ocurra eso?"-pregunto Sapphire

"No, bueno al menos no por alguna razón algo complicada de explicar"-dijo Star

Mientras en la mente de Star retumbaron unas palabras dichas por el poni encapuchado que veía a veces

"Que te sirva de lección Star"-dijo la voz

"Si si si gracias, casi me azoto contra el piso"-pensó Star

Pero no había tiempo de discutir con la voz dentro de su cabeza ya que cierto poni lo saco de sus pensamientos

"OYE STAR ESPERAME"-grito Player

"PLAYER CUIDADO NO ME VAYAS A….."-grito Star pero inevitablemente Player se estrello contra Star, llevando a los 3 a darse de bruces contra el suelo

"Wow ¿que fue eso? el gran Star no se quito con su teletransportación"-dijo Player

"Cállate cara de burro, mi magia no fluye bien, y sabes que no tengo los reflejos rápidos tan desarrollados en las alas"-dijo Star debajo de Player

"Ah con razón, me parecía raro que tu el sabio Shining Star no se me quitara de en medio"-dijo Player

"Eh Player ¿estás cómodo?-pregunto Star en un tono muy sarcástico

"Pues ya que lo mencionas, si bastante"-dijo Player

"Ah mira que bien, ahora déjame decirte algo, acércate"-dijo Star y apareció un megáfono hecho de magia-"QUITATE DE ENCIMA DE MI Y DE SAPPHIRE"-grito Star aun teniendo la voz amplificada

"Ay que genio, digo mínimo no me dejes sordo"-dijo Player levantándose de encima de Star

"Gracias"-dijo Star poniéndose de pie tambien

"Y bien ¿hacia donde mon capitán?"-pregunto Player

"Pues a juzgar por las pisadas de los búfalos diría que se dirigen al sur"-dijo Star

"Bien y puedes rastrearlos con tu magia ¿no?"-dijo Player

"Lo intentare"-dijo Star

Star trato de hacer un hechizo de raestro, pero algo extraño paso cuando salió disparado hacia atrás con gran fuerza y término por caer de nuevo al suelo

"¿Alguien anoto las placas?"-pregunto Star todo mareado

"¿Y eso que diablos fue Star?"-pregunto Player

"Según él, su magia no fluye algo bien"-dijo Sapphire

"¿Y se supone que eso es normal?"-pregunto Player

"Pues no"-dijo Sapphire

Star reacciono e inmediatamente se puso de pie, pero aun se sentía algo mareado, su hechizo fallido al parecer le había afectado algo

"Bueno, no queda de otra, tendremos que caminar para seguir estas huellas"-dijo Star

"¿Caminar? o perfecto"-pensó Player

**10 minutos de caminata después**

Star caminaba con Sapphire en su lomo, pero mientras Player se arrastraba con sus patas delanteras y jadeaba demasiado debido al "cansancio"

"Ufffff ¿Cuántas ufffff horas uffff hemos caminado?, ufffff ya me ufffff canse"-decia Player con mucha dificultad

"De hecho llevamos 10 minutos caminando, además eres un pegaso, por que no simplemente vuelas y ya"-dijo volteando Star para ver a Player

"Si tú fueras un pegaso únicamente, me entenderías"-dijo Player

"Gracias por lo obvio, capitán genio"-dijo Star con sarcasmo

**100km de caminata después**

"Digo ¿esto es enserio? ¿ahora te tengo que llevar?"-pregunto Star

"Cállate y sígueme transportando con tu magia"-dijo Player rodeado por un aura verde

"Luna santa, no sé ni por qué viniste"-dijo Star

"Sabes que no puedes vivir sin mi"-dijo Player

"Si tu como no, tienes suerte de que mi magia haya funcionado"-dijo Star

Dentro de la mente de Star también se vivía una batalla verbal con el poni misterioso, ya que al parecer por su causa la magia de Star no fluía bien

"Si este es otro castigo para que aprenda mi lección, enserio que chocante eres"-pensó Star

"La verdad esto no fue por mi causa, aunque debo admitir que me divierte verte así, bueno en parte"-dijo la voz

"Sabes a veces pienso que esta mas para torturarme, que para ayudarme"-pensó Star

"Mejor cállate y sigue caminando Starsito si no veras que pasa algo divertido"-dijo la voz

Star fue sacado de sus pensamientos de nueva cuenta por las quejas de Player

"¿Star, ya casi llegamos?"-pregunto Player

"No lo sé y cállate que tu ni estas caminando"-dijo Star molesto

"Uy es que ser transportado con magia es cansado"-dijo Player

Entonces la magia de Star se desvaneció y Player cayó de bruces contra el duro suelo

"Mira te voy a…"-dijo Star pero no le dio tiempo de terminar ya que inmediatamente los rodearon como mas de 20 búfalos

**Unos forcejeos y amordazamientos más tarde**

"¿Qué hacemos con estos ponis?"-decía uno de los búfalos

"Se los llevaremos al jefe por supuesto"-le contesto otro

"¿Y la dragona?"-dijo el búfalo

"La pondremos con el otro, no creo que pase nada"-volvió a contestar el otro

"Esto es muy malo"-pensó Star

**Una arrastrisa por el desierto después**

Star y Player fueron arrastrados y separados de Sapphire (quien no estaba atada) y fueron llevados a la que parecía la tiende del jefe de los bufalos

"Jefe Thunderhooves, aquí le traigo unos ponis que atrapamos"-dijo un búfalo

"Genial déjalos ahí y ahorit….. ¿pero qué diablos han hecho? ¿cómo se han atrevido a amordazar a un alicornio?"-pregunto el jefe Thunderhooves muy alarmado al voltear y ver a Star

"Lo siento señor, no sabíamos bien que hacer y luego…."-dijo el bufalo pero fue interrumpido

"Fuera, déjame solucionar esto a mi"-dijo el jefe Thunderhooves

**Una desatada después**

"Mil perdones su majestad, es que a mis chicos y a mí no nos agradan mucho los ponis que digamos, lamento todo esto, ahora que podemos charlar con uno de sus lideres tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo"-dijo el jefe Thunderhooves

Star y Player no se inmutaron en contestar, ya que parecía que el jefe no le hablaba a nadie

"Majestad ¿está usted bien?"-dijo el jefe Thunderhooves

De nuevo nada

"Oyes, creo que se refiere a ti"-le susurro Player a Star

"¿Qué? oh cuanto lo siento jefe Thunderhooves, yo aunque sea un alicornio no soy de la realeza, es algo complicado de explicar, pero yo conozco a la familia de los fundadores del pueblo, si quiere puedo dialogar con ellos y llegar a un acuerdo de su parte"-dijo Star

"Es una pena y un alivio el escuchar eso"-dijo el jefe Thunderhooves

"No se preocupe jefe, le juro que llegare a un acuerdo"-dijo Star

"¿Cómo puedo confiar en lo que dices?"-pregunto el jefe Thunderhooves

"Puede confiar en lo que digo, por que si no fuera verdad ahorita estaría en el suelo por habernos atado y amordazado al cometer el error de soltarnos"-dijo Star

"Confiare en ti entonces"-dijo el jefe Thunderhooves medio asustado

"Solo tengo un precio, por el cual tratar de llegar al acuerdo"-dijo Star

"Di cual es y veré si puedo darte lo que pides"-dijo el jefe Thunderhooves

"De hecho si puede, sus búfalos se llevaron un vagón con un árbol en su interior, quiero ese árbol"-dijo Star

"De acuerdo, se te dará ese árbol, si me prometes que aun no será plantado"-dijo el jefe Thunderhooves pero dejando un hilo en el cual se notaba que no le agradaba entregar el árbol

**Algunas horas después**

Ya en la mañana Star estaba con Sapphire y Player en la comisaria tratando de hacer que el sheriff Silver Star desistiera en su intento de atacar a los búfalos

"Por favor sheriff, sea razonable"-dijo Player

"Ya dije que no muchacho, dejen de quitarme el tiempo"-dijo el sheriff

"¿Sabe que un guardia real puede hacer que lo encierren por orden directa de las princesas?"-pregunto Star

"No me asustas muchachito, ni aun siendo un alicornio por alguna extraña razón me das miedo"-dijo el sheriff

"Creo que no debería decir eso"-dijo Star en tono desafiante

"¿Es una amenaza muchacho?"-pregunto el sheriff igual de desafiante

De repente Star y el sheriff se miraron con odio, a Star esto vagamente se le hacía familiar y recordó por que era

**-Flashback, hace algunos años-**

"No voy a aguantar más, tuve suficiente con esto que me acaban de hacer"-dijo Star sumamente enojado

"Hijo solo queremos los mejor para ti"-dijo Time Weather

"¿Y acaso crees que presentarme unicornios importantes y a sus hijas para que yo me haga su novio es lo mejor?"-pregunto Star desafiantemente

"Ay ni que te fueran a elegir a ti, hay mejores prospectos"-dijo Golden Star

"Mira padre, esta es la última vez que se meten en mi vida y eligen por mí, me oyes se acabo"-dijo Star quien miro con odio a su padre el cual le devolvió la mirada

"Adelante, demuéstrame que harás"-dijo Golden Star mientras chocaba su cuerno con el de su hijo

"Me largare de aquí, eso es lo que hare"-dijo Star y acto seguido salió de la casa de sus padres, azotando la puerta muy fuerte al salir

Mientras estaba afuera, Star volteo a ver su casa, en una parte en especial con mucha melancolía

"Lo siento hermanita, ya no puedo aguantar más a nuestros padres, te volveré a ver lo mas y cuando pueda"-pensó Star

**-Fin del flashback-**

"Si me disculpan caballeros tengo un pueblo que defender"-dijo el sheriff sacando a Star de sus pensamientos

"Haga lo que quiera, a mi me da igual, pero no pienso ayudarle"-dijo Star

El sheriff salió de la comisaria dejando solos a Star, Player y a Sapphire

"¿Que fue eso Star?"-pregunto Sapphire

"Me recordó a mi padre y mi ira hacia el"-dijo Star

"Ya veo, con razón te noto raro"-dijo Sapphire

"¿Y qué haremos Star?"-pregunto Player

"Nada, como ya había dicho nada, no voy a combatir a los búfalos"-dijo Star

**Una guerra de pasteles de manzana después**

Star se encontraba debajo de Bloomberg, quien ya estaba plantado en una colina, viendo como una fila de búfalos trotaban mientras los ponis le daban pasteles

"Bien, todo salió bien o bueno casi, si no fuera por ti Bloomberg hubieran salido las cosas mejor, al menos dame una manzana"-dijo Star quien con su magia tomo una de las manzanas de Bloomberg-"Mmmm tan sabrosas, Applejack no bromeaba al decir que eras su mejor árbol"-pensó Star

"Yo no cantaría derrota si fuera tu Star"-dijo la voz en su cabeza

"¿Por qué dices eso?"-pensó la pregunta Star

"Ya lo veras, solo espera un poco, las mejores recompensas tardan algo en llegar"-dijo la voz

"Ojala sea cierto"-pensó Star

"Yo te aconsejaría entonces que miraras hacia atrás"-dijo la voz

Star hizo caso y se volteo, vio como Applejack se acercaba a el

"¿Por qué tan solo vaquero?"-pregunto Applejack

"Solo estaba reflexionando"-dijo Star

Star pudo notar que algo andaba raro, Applejack estaba muy nerviosa

"¿Te ocurre algo manzanita?"-dijo Star

"No es nada"-dijo Applejack

"Vamos puedes decirme"-dijo Star

Después de mucha insistencia, Applejack le iba a decir a Star lo que quería saber

"¿Recuerdas la ves que te iba a decir algo en el desayuno y nos interrumpió mi hermanita?"-dijo Applejack

"Pues sí, me quede con la duda de que querías decirme esa ves"-dijo Star

"Pues veras yo…..yo"-dijo Applejack pero tartamudeando por el nerviosismo

Mientras en la mente de Star

"Vamos hazlo, tu sabes bien que quieres"-dijo la voz

"Está bien pero no lo hare por que tú me lo dices"-pensó Star

"Si tu lo dices chico"-dijo la voz

De vuelta, afuera de la mente de Star

"Pues veras Star yo estoy….."-decía Applejack pero no terminaba

"Ya mejor olvidémoslo, ya no importa"-dijo Star y acto seguido beso a Applejack

Tardaron unos 5 segundos para separarse gracias a que Star se dio cuenta del acto tan impulsivo que había hecho, dejando a Applejack con una cara atónita

"Lo siento Applejack, yo….. lo siento"-dijo Star

Star estaba listo para irse pero fue detenido por Applejack ya que esta se le lanzo, lo abrazo fuertemente y lo volvió a besar, cuando se separaron, por fin Applejack hablo

"Tú también me gustas Star"-dijo Applejack con una sonrisa

En la cabeza de Star se volvió a escuchar la voz el poni misterioso

"Lo hiciste bien muchacho, lo hiciste bien y aprendiste tu lección felicidades"-dijo la voz

"Gracias, por la lección mi misterioso amigo"-pensó Star

"Siempre es un placer Star, recuérdalo, estoy para guiarte y ayudarte"-dijo la voz

_Ese fue uno de los días más felices que tuve en mi vida antes de que fuera arruinada… de por vida…_

_Una pieza más había sido movida en este juego truculento y yo aun lo ignoraba_

* * *

**Bueno mis lectores aqui termina este ca****pitulo, que dijeron que los iba a dejar sin la parte 2 de este capitulo, solo pido una cosa no anden de llorones (o mas como bronyfags) con el final de este capitulo, como si no muchos antes que yo no hubieran hecho eso ya, aunque sea con diferentes ponis, mmmm parece que la historia anda algo corta de reviews :/ enserio dejenme su opinion que importa mucho, asi uno se da cuenta de las fallas y las rectifica****, ya aqui estan los 5 capitulos que les habia prometido, espero como dije rebasar esa cifra, de nuevo no puedo actualizar tan seguido como pensaba por que parece que no estoy de vacaciones ¬¬, les dejo este capitulo mientras** ¿Y bien que les parecio? si les gusto abajito hay un boton dejen su review que nada les cuesta :)


End file.
